Maji de Watashi ni Koi Shinasai: The Pythagoras Legacy
by Nano Rock on
Summary: Menceritakan tentang petualangan singkat Shintaro,seorang pemuda misterius yg mengamati pemakaman Naruto bersama Izaya dari kejauhan. Petualangannya di Italia mempertemukannya dengan pemegang gelar Antonionette dan 2 orang remaja bermasalah dengan kedisiplinan yg berbeda negara. The game is never end! Entering to Phi Brain!
1. PROLOG

Nano, Log In

"Maji de Watashi ni Koi Shinasai: The Pythagoras Legacy"

Warning:

Mungkin akan sangat OOC, EYD salah kaprah dan banyak typo dan pastinya Kata-kata kasar yg frontal.

Disclaimer:

Naruto: Masashi Kishimoto

Highschool DxD: Ichie Ishibumi

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Chapter 1: PROLOG

Opening Song: Nano - No Pain,No Game

Di sebuah negara di daerah timur tengah yg sedang tejadi konflik atau bahkan sudah mencapai level perang saudara *?* terlihatlah sekelompok pasukan dengan seragam angkatan laut yg datang mencoba melerai kedua belah pihak. Tetapi yg terjadi adalah kedua kelompok yg berseteru tiba-tiba menjadi satu mencoba menghadapi pasukan khusus yg mencoba mengganggu mereka.

Tak pelak aksi saling tembak pun tidak bisa terhindarkan dan banyak berjatuhan korban dari kedua belah pihak. Mayat-mayat para angkatan laut dan warga sipil pun bergeletakan di area konflik.

Sementara itu sedikit jauh dari medan konflik terlihatlah seorang perempuan berambut biru dengan sedikit warna hijau di bagian depan yg berpakaian layaknya angkatan laut yg sedang tiduran tengkurap di panasnya pasir gurun dengan sebuah senjata penembak jitu. Di telinganya terpasang sebuah alat komunikasi yg dia gunakan untuk berkomunikasi dengan temannya.

"Irina! Bagaimana keputusan komandan?"

"kita harus meminimalisir korban dari pihak kita. Musuh kita adalah anggota kelompok penjahat internasional yg terlibat pertikaian karena memperebutkan kekuasaan jadi kita bisa menembak mereka."

"Meminimalisir korban? Apakah barisan depan akan di tarik mundur sedangkan serangan akan difokuskan dari jarak jauh?"

"Ya,itu benar. Ini adalah waktumu yg sesungguhnya Xenovia tapi saat amunisi habis segera mundur."

"Tanpa kau perintahpun aku juga tahu." Lalu setelah itu Xenovia segera beraksi. Musuh yg awalnya ingin merangsak maju menyerang kapal angkatan laut yg berlabuh di dekat medan perang tiba-tiba menjadi kaget saat sebuah tembakan tepat mengenai kepala pemimpin mereka.

"Ki-Kita Terkepung!"

"Segera mundur!"

"Kalian pikir aku akan membebaskan kalian dengan mudah?"

Konflik saudara yg awalnya terjadi di negara ini berubah total menjadi pembantaian anggota sindikat penjahat internasional oleh angkatan laut Eropa dalam sekejap.

Angkatan laut Eropa awalnya dipilih karena dianggap mampu untuk mendamaikan kedua belah pihak dengan cara menculik pemimpinnya lalu mempertemukan mereka untuk membahas masalah ini dengan kepala dingin sayangnya angkatan laut datang disaat yg tidak cocok yaitu saat pertikaian bersenjata terjadi.

 **1 Juni 20xx**

 **Markas pusat angkatan laut (gabungan) Eropa**

 **02.00 PM**

Di sebuah ruangan yg terlihat seperti ruangan pemimpin,terlihatlah Xenovia dan Irina yg sedang duduk di depan komandan,mereka masih memakai seragam ala angkatan laut. Dari raut muka Xenovia yg terlihat kesal dan Irina yg tersenyum canggung kelihatannya mereka telah dimarahi oleh sang komandan.

"Haah... aku ingin tahu alasanmu Xenovia,kenapa kau malah menembak pemimpin dari kedua belah pihak? Padahal saat itu kau bisa melumpuhkannya." Kata sang Jendral dengan name tag Michael kepada Xenovia yg duduk di depannya.

"Karena hal itu lebih efisien Jendral. Ada sebuah peribahasa yg mengatakan **Jika kau ingin menangkap ular maka tangkaplah kepalanya terlebih dulu.** Dan aku percaya peribahasa itu."

"Bukan itu masalahnya Xenovia. Misi ini awalnya bukanlah misi bertempur jadi kau yg merupakan back up seharusnya tidak membunuh siapapun terlebih lagi para pemimpinnya."

"Tapi bukankah kau bilang aku bisa menembak musuh jika situasi berubah,Irina?"

"Menembak bukan berarti membunuh. Maafkan saya Jendral,ini adalah salah saya karena tidak menjelaskan tugas kepada Xenovia secara rinci."

Melihat kedua prajurit muda itu menyesal,Michael memutuskan untuk mengakhiri basa-basi ini dan langsung menuju topik inti yg dari awal dia sembunyikan.

"Baiklah,lagipula sekarang sudah terlambat. Kalian akan dinonaktifkan sebagai angkatan laut lagi dan juga dipulangkan ke keluarga kalian."

"Tunggu sebentar Jendral! Ada apa ini? Kenapa tiba-tiba topiknya berubah seperti ini?" Tanya Xenovia sembari tangannya tanpa sadar menggebrak meja dan tanpa sadar dia telah berdiri.

"Kalau kau lupa maka tanyakan pada Irina. Dulu,apa yg membuat kalian berdua dimasukkan ke dalam angkatan laut oleh keluarga kalian sendiri? Jawablah Xenovia."

"Itu karena sikap kami berdua yg seenaknya sendir dalam berbagai hal,suka melanggar peraturan dan berkelahi." Jawab Xenovia dengan nada getir.

"Kalian akan dipulangkan kembali ke keluarga kalian karena kalian berdua kuanggap telah berhasil merubah sifat buruk kalian. Jika ada sesuatu yg kalian butuhkan maka aku sarankan untuk segera angkat tangan." Mendengar itu Irina langsung mengankat tangannya.

"Apa yh kau butuhkan Irina?"

"Hm... bolehkah saya ikut pulang dan tinggal dengan Xenovia sebentar sebelum saya pulang ke Jepang?"

"Boleh saja,tapi kenapa?"

"Aku hanya khawatir pada Xenovia yg suka mengundang masalah untuk datang kepadanya jadi hanya sekedar mengawasi."

"Baiklah aku ijinkan,akan kujelaskan kepada orangtuamu Irina. Sekarang kemasi barang-barang kalian lalu kalian berdua akan ke Italia,kampung halaman Xenovia."

"Baik! Dimengerti Jendra!" Jawab Xenovia dan Irina berbarengan. Setelah hormat,mereka berdua meninggalkan ruangan Michael untuk segera mengemasi barang-barang mereka berdua.

 **2 Juni 20xx**

 **Apartemen Antonionette**

 **01.00 PM**

Di sebuah gedung apartemen kelas menengah terlihatlah seorang gadis 'kecil' yg memakai gaun gothic lolita berwarna hitam disertai ungu di beberapa bagian sedang memasang jepitan rambut di rambutnya yg sewarna dengan hitamnya langit malam meski masih basah karena dia sehabis mandi.

Dreeet... dreeet...

Suara handphone yg berdering tanda ada sebuah telepon menmbuatnya harus mengurungkan niatnya yg ingin memakai jepit rambut. Mengangkat telepon,gadis yg merupakan pemegang gelar Antonionette itu mulai berbicara.

"Ada apa?"

 **"Antonionette-sama,Pythagoras-sama telah mati di tangan Einstein. Sekarang andalah yg harus memimpin GoG seperti tulisan Pythagoras-sama di E-mail yg dikirimkan ke anda jadi sekarang mohon perintahnya."**

"Bawa mayat Toneri kembali ke Italia lalu makamkan di sebelah makam Pythagoras sebelumnya. Meski dia sangat tidak cocok menjadi pemegang gelar tapi itu tidak mengubah fakta bahwa dia adalah keturunan dari pemegang gelar Pythagoras."

 **"Baik Antonionette-sama. Saya juga mempunyai kabar baik untuk anda."**

"Kabar apa?"

 **"Einstein telah mati. Dia bunuh diri dengan melompat dari gedung setinggi puluhan meter setelah membunuh Pythagoras-sama. Kelihatannya dia melakukan hal itu untuk menghapuskan status buronannya."**

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu aku tidak perlu repot-repot membunuhnya."

'Meski Aldente bilang Einstein telah mati tapi perasaan bertemu dengan orang tadi..."

 **Flashback...**

Berjalan di lorong apartemen,pemegang gelar Antonionette itu pun berpapasan dengan seorang pemuda yg jauh lebih tinggi darinya,pemuda itu memakai kaket berwarna merah dengan garis-garis putih + celana panjang berwarna krem. Kejadian itu membuatnya berhenti karena sebuah perasaan aneh yg masuk ke hatinya. Perasaan tak nyaman dan juga benci.

'Perasaan apa ini? Dia bukan orang biasa. Apa dia juga pemegang gelar sepertiku? Kalau iya maka apa gelarnya?'

 **Shintaro PoV...**

Setelah perjalanan dengan pesawat yg begitu melelahkan aku sekarang berjalan menuju apartemen yg telah aku beli sebelumnya. Gedungnya tidak terlalu besar tapi cukup strategis karena berada di seberang jalan dan dekat dengan sebuah restoran mewah.

Sebelumnya di lantai dasar perjalananku baik-baik saja sampai aku akhirnya sampai di lantai teratas yg merupakan lantai tempat aku membeli apartemen itu. Aku berpapasan dengan seorang gadis 'Loli' berbaju gothic lolita yg mengingatkanku dengan anime bergenre Mahou Shoujo,awalnya saat kami belum berpapasan tidak ada keanehan yg aku rasakan tapi saat kami berpapasan sebuah perasaan aneh muncul di hatiku.

Perasaan itu bukanlah perasaan takut dsb. Perasaan itu merupakan perasaan waspada akan bahaya yg akan aku temui jika berurusan dengan gadis tadi.

'Baru saja berjalan menuju apartemen yg sudah aku beli dan aku merasakan bahwa tetanggaku adalah orang aneh? Dunia ini sungguh merepotkan.'

 **Shintaro PoV End...**

Setelah beberapa langkah sejak mereka berdua berpapasan tanpa sadar mereka berdua menghentikan langkahnya. Tapi tak lama kemudian setelah sadar mereka melanjutkan langkahnya lagi tanpa bertegur sapa ataupun apapun karena sadar jika hal itu akan menimbulkan masalah untuk dirinya sendiri.

 **Flashback END!**

 **"Antonionette-sama! Antonionette-sama! Anda masih disana?"**

"Ah! Maaf aku tadi melamun. Aldente,jika aku menambahkan sedikit peraturan ke GoG tidak apa-apa bukan?"

 **"Itu sudah menjadi hak anda sebagai pemimpin."**

"Mulai sekarang siapapun dan kapanpun jangan memanggilku dengan gelar yg aku warisi. Aku lebih suka nama asliku."

 **"Tapi..."**

"Ini perintah. Aku lebih suka dipanggil dengan nama pemberian nenek Kaguya,mengerti?"

 **"Baik! Saya mengerti,Ophis-sama."**

 **~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

Chap 1: END!

A/N: The game is end? No! The game has only just begin (again). Siapa yg menebak Ophis sebagai pemegang gelar Antonionette maka sesungguhnya jawabannya tepat :P ini baru PROLOG kok.

Oh ya! Apartemen yg dimaksud disini adalah apartemen di gedung besar gak kaya di seri sebelumnya yg lebih mirip rumah mini.

 **Next Chap: Jika kau ada di Roma berperilakulah seperti orang Roma.**


	2. Jika kau ada di Roma berperilakulah

Nano,Log In

"Maji de Watashi ni Koi Shinasai: The Pythagoras Legacy"

Warning:

Mungkin akan sangat OOC,EYD salah kaprah dan banyak typo dan pastinya Kata-kata kasar yang frontal.

Disclaimer:

Naruto: Masashi Kishimoto

Highschool DxD: Ichie Ishibumi

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Chapter 2: Jika kau ada di Roma berperilakulah seperti orang Roma.

Opening Song: Nano - No Pain,No Game

 **02.00 PM (Roma)**

Di trotoar kota Roma terlihatlah sepasang gadis yang mempunyai warna rambut berbeda tetapi terlihat akrab. Yang pertama memiliki rambut berwarna biru dan sedikit hijau di bagian depan,tangan kanannya menjinjing sebuah tas gitar seolah-olah dia adalah seorang musisi dan tangan kirinya menuntun sebuah koper. Sedangkan temannya berambut coklat karamel,kelihatannya mereka berdua berniat pindah jika dilihat dari koper yang mereka bawa.

"Xenovia." Sapa Irina mencoba menarik perhatian temannya.

"Ada apa Irina?" Balas Xenovia yang masih fokus pada trotoar.

"Kenapa Jendral bilang kampung halamanmu Italia? Bukankah harusnya Vatikan?"

"Jendral Michael itu buta tempat. Aku mengganti profilku sendiri saat baru masuk."

"Kenapa?"

"Aku hanya muak,tinggal di keluarga yang bahkan tidak menganggapmu adalah anaknya. Lebih baik aku mati dalam misi penyergapan daripada kembali ke keluarga itu lagi."

"Ah... kau benar. Nasibmu hanya lebih buruk dariku. Menjadi anak dari salah satu imam besar di Vatikan ternyata sangat sulit."

"Bukan hanya sulit tapi juga merepotkan. Sudahlah aku tidak ingin membahas itu lagi. Mulai sekarang aku adalah anak Broken Home sama sepertimu,Irina."

"Jangan samakan aku denganmu. Aku bukanlah anak Broken Home,hanya saja dulu aku seorang yah... kau tahu sendirikan seperti apa anak yang dimasukkan ke pelatihan angkatan laut?"

"Ya,aku tahu. Tapi kau belum mengatakan alasanmu bisa sampai ke Eropa? Apa yang terjadi denganmu di Asia?"

"Alasannya sangat biasa. Aku menjadi yang terbaik disana lalu dipindah tugaskan."

"Jadi intinya kau adalah ahli komputer yang paling terbaik dari ahli komputer?"

"Itulah yang mereka katakan. Ngomong-ngomong kemana tujuan kita?"

"Kita sampai." Saat Xenovia mengatakan bahwa mereka sampai tentu saja membuat Irina kaget karena sekarang mereka berdiri di depan gedung apartemen.

"Apa kau membeli apartemen?" Tanya Irina setelah sadar dari keterkejutannya.

"Ya,cukup untuk kita berdua." Jawab Xenovia sekenanya lalu nyelonong masuk terlebih dulu meninggalkan Irina.

Saat mereka berdua masuk sekilas tidak ada yang aneh dari gedung apartemen ini atau mungkin memang tidak ada yang aneh. Tapi saat mereka berdua berjalan menuju lantai paling atas,mereka bertemu dengan seorang pemuda berjaket merah dengan garis putih yang kebetulan baru saja keluar dari apartemennya sendiri.

Awalnya perjalanan Irina dan Xenovia baik-baik saja sampai...

Bruk...

"Ah... maaf! Aku kurang hati-hati." Kata Shintaro meminta maaf pada Xenovia yang dia tabrak atau lebih tepatnya tas gitar Xenovia yang ia tabrak.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku juga sedikit melamun tadi." Setelah itu mereka melanjutkan perjalanan masing-masing seolah tabrakan tadi tidak pernah terjadi.

Mengingat kejadian tadi,Xenovia yang telah masuk ke dalam apartemen yang dibelinya sedikit merenungkan orang yang menabraknya. Dia tahu jika orang itu melakukannya dengan sengaja tapi yang ia tidak tahu adalah alasan kenapa orang tadi melakukannya.

"Xenovia,ayo mandi bersama!" Ajak Irina yang telah bersiap untuk mandi. Pakaiannya juga telah ia lepaskan dan berganti dengan handuk berwarna coklat karamel yang membungkus tubuhnya.

"Tidak. Aku ingin memikirkan sesuatu dulu,Irina."

"Are... jangan-jangan kau memikirkan tentang orang yang menabrakmu tadi bukan?" Goda Irina pada Xenovia yang dihadiahi tatapan marah Xenovia.

"Aku tahu jika pemuda tadi menabrakku dengan sengaja tapi kenapa dia melakukannya?"

"Dia pasti ingin meminta nomor handphone mu lalu ingin mengajakmu kencan."

"Jangan berpikir bahwa hidup ini seperti drama korea,ditabrak laki-laki lalu akhirnya jatuh cinta."

"Tapi bukankah itu yang diinginkan setiap perempuan? Soalnya bisa dibilang jatuh cinta karena tabrakan itu lebih dramatis dan juga terlihat seperti sudah ditakdirkan."

"Tutup mulutmu. Baiklah aku akan mandi bersamamu agar kau tidak mengoceh lagi tentang kejadian tadi."

"Yaaay!" Setelah itu Irina dan Xenovia mandi bersama. Sebuah kegiatan antara kedua sahabat yang hanya bisa terjadi karena rasa saling percaya sahabat mereka tidak akan mengumbar aib di tubuh teman mandi mereka.

 **Meanwhile Shintaro...**

Shintaro sekarang berada di salah satu spot di kota Roma yang banyak dikunjungi turis yaitu Coloseum. Alasannya adalah bukan karena ia ingin menghabiskan waktu berharganya hanya untuk narsis dengan berfoto-foto tetapi karena akan terjadi tragedi jika dia tinggal diam saja.

 **Flashback...**

 **01.45 PM**

Setelah bertemu dengan gadia loli di lorong apartemen,Shintaro kini sedang duduk di sofa dengan laptop di pangkuannya. Monitor laptop itu menampilkan sebuah program mirip GPS tapi mencakup daerah yang lebih besar yaitu kota Roma yang sekarang dikunjunginya.

Memeriksa beberapa bangunan yang dikiranya mencurigakan tiba-tiba sebuah pop up yang memperingatkan ada sebuah E-mail masuk yang membuatnya harus mengurungkan niatnya,lalu dengan malas Shintaro mengklik pop up itu dan muncullah sebuah E-mail dari seseorang yang belum dia kenal sebelumnya.

 **Antonionette ...**

 **Subjek: Seseorang yang entah kenapa aku benci**

 **Isi: Siapa kau sebenarnya?**

Melihat itu Shintaro menyunggingkan senyumnya meski hanya senyum tipis. Dia tahu bahwa E-mail ini bukanlah guyonan belaka tetapi kenyataan dan satu-satunya orang yang mungkin mengiriminya E-mail seperti ini hanyalah gadis yang ditemuinya tadi di lorong.

 **(Isi Chat Shintaro & Ophis)**

 **"Bagaimana jika aku menjawab Newton?"**

 **"Kalau kau adalah Newton maka aku akan memberimu kesempatan."**

 **"Kesempatan? Kesempatan untuk apa?"**

 **"Untuk memilih. Ingin bergabung denganku,Enigma,Pythagoras (Madara) atau dengan kumpulan pecundang di Jepang."**

 **"Aku tidak tertarik dengan tawaranmu. Tapi beritahu padaku siapa yang memberitahumu alamat E-mail ku?"**

 **"Enigma. Enigma sendiri mendapatnya dari kolegamu yang juga adalah seorang Newton jika diawal tadi kau tidak berbohong."**

 **"Memangnya untuk apa aku berbohong? Oh ya! Bisa kau beritahu padaku sebuah hal?"**

 **"Apa itu?"**

 **"Sebenarnya dimana markas GoG?"**

 **"GoG disamarkan dengan perusahaan Adnimoon Group. Memangnya ada apa kau bertanya seperti itu,Newton?"**

 **"Aku hanya ingin menghancurkannya. Itu saja."**

 **"Percuma saja. Meski kau membawa 1 ton TnT yang kau ciptakan disana nanti hanyalah sebuah ledakan kecil."**

 **"Aku tahu itu. Jika TnT tidak bisa maka aku akan menggunakan sesuatu yang lebih panas."**

 **"Semacam Termit?"**

 **"Ya."**

 **"Berjuang keraslah untuk itu. Harusnya kau sadar bahwa termit biasa tidak akan mempan untuk melelehkan betonnya."**

 **"Ya,aku pasti akan berjuang keras Bambina."**

 **"Siapa yang kau sebut Bambina? Aku sudah 22 tahun."**

 **"22 tahun dengan dada menyedihkan seperti itu? Apa kau mengalihkan nutrisi pertumbuhan untuk menambah sel otakmu,Antonionette?"**

 **"Akan kupastikan kau mati di kota ini. Pergilah ke Coloseum jam 2 siang lalu menangkan gamenya. Jika tidak bersiaplah melihat tragedi yang mengerikan."**

Setelah serangkaian chat dari yang serius bahkan sampai ngawur,Shintaro kemudian segera mematikan laptopnya lalu berjalan keluar apartemen. Saat dia keluar dari apartemen dia melihat 2 orang gadis yang kelihatannya penghuni baru sama sepertinya tetapi entah kenapa Shintaro merasa ada yang aneh dengan tas gitar gadis berambut biru.

Dengan keberanian dan sedikit kenekatan dia menabrak tas gitar gadis itu kemudian meminta maaf seolah-olah dia tidak sengaja melakukannya dan dugaannya benar bahwa isi tas yang dibawa gadis berambut biru tadi bukanlah gitar melainkan sniper.

'Seorang penembak jitu? Kenapa ada sesuatu seperti itu disini?' Batinnya sambil berjalan setelah meminta maaf kepada gadis yang ditabraknya.

 **Flashback off...**

Tahu bahwa tidak ada gunanya memikirkan hal yang telah berlalu,Shintaro kemudian segera mencari apa yang dimaksud oleh Antonionette.

Sebenarnya Antonionette tadi juga tidak mengatakan apa-apa tentang apa yang dimaksudnya tetapi Shintato punya kesimpulan sendiri bahwa tragedi yang dimaksud oleh Antonionette terjadi karena bom skala besar.

Semua patung,meja,kursi bahkan sampai lampu taman telah ia periksa tapi dia tidak menemukan dimana letak bomnya. Melihat jam tangan di handphonenya yang telah menunjukkan angka 2 membuat Shintaro sedikit panik jika dia tidak juga menemukan bom yang akan menghancurkan situs sejarah ini juga para pengunjungnya yang saat ini sedang berkeliling di sekitar Coloseum.

dreet... dreeet...

Entah kebetulan ataukah memang takdir,kini Shintaro mendapat telepon dari nomor Jepang. Nama *Newton* yang tertulis di handphonenya sebagai sang penelepon membuatnya bersyukur karena setidaknya dia akan mendapat bantuan.

 **"Apa yang kau lakukan di Coloseum,Shintaro-kun?"**

"Ini semua karna Antonionette,Newton. Dia yang memaksaku kesini untuk bermain game."

 **"Bahkan di hari pertamamu? Hahaha... ngomong-ngomng kenapa kau tidak mengecat ulang saja rambutmu dengak warna pirang?"**

"Kenapa aku harus melakukan itu? Sudahlah,aku tahu perasaan istrimu tapi sekarang paling tidak bantulah aku. Dimana bomnya diletakkan?"

 **"Di tempat sampah. Kelihatannya itu bukan bom biasa jadi berhati-hatilah."**

"Bukan bom biasa? Maksudmu?"

 **"Ukurannya sangat kecil dan mustahil jika Antonionette menggunakan bom itu untuk banyak orang. Targetnya adalah dirimu,Shintaro-kun."**

"Aku meragukan itu. Saat ini setiap generasi pemegang gelar telah berkembang dengan pesat jadi perubahan karakteristik bukanlah hal yang tabu lagi. Antonionette bersungguh-sungguh akan meledakkan bom atom di tempat ini."

 **"Kau benar,perubahan karakter bisa terjadi pada siapapun jadi patokan sifat pemegang gelar di GoG bukanlah sesuatu yang dapat dipercaya lagi. Tempat sampah yang aku maksud berada di depan pintu masuk Coloseum,berjuanglah dan jangan sampai mati."**

"Ya. Terimakasih bantuannya."

Tut... tut... tut...

Setelah menutup telepon dari Newton/Minato,Shintaro langsung berlari menuju ke pintu masuk Coloseum dan mencari bomnya di tempat sampah. Meski ada orang yang memandangnya dengan tatapan aneh karena mengorek-orek tempat sampah hanya untuk mengambil sebuah bola berwarna metalik.

Bola? Hanya itu satu-satunya benda mencurigakan yang ditemukan Shintaro di dalam tempat sampah itu,jadi bisa saja dibalik lapisan luar bola yang kelihatan indah sebenarnya di dalamnya ada campuran berbahaya yang dapat melepaskan energi dalam bentuk ledakan yang cukup untuk meluluh lantahkan bangunan sebesar Coloseum belum lagi korban jiwa yang didapatnya.

Memeriksa setiap bagiannya dengan teliti Shintaro menemukan game yang harus ia selesaikan. Di bagian bawah terdapat semacam pola segitiga yang aneh dan ada lubang di 7 titik berbeda seolah mengatakan bahwa untuk mematikan bomnya harus diisi oleh sesuatu dan ada 3 titik utama yang menyusun segitiga terbesar bertuliskan angka 3,5 dan 6. (Gambar liat di fb saya)

Di satu sisi lain tangan Shintaro seperti menyenggol sebuah plastik yang berisi bola sebesar kelereng yang berbeda-beda warnanya yaitu Hitam,Merah,Biru,Kuning,Hijau,Magenta dan Orange. Menghubungkan ke 7 bola ini dengan 7 titik kosong maka Shintaro menyimpulkan bahwa ia harus mengisikan bola ke dalam titik dengan tepat agar bomnya tidak meledak.

'Jelas sekali angka-angka tadi merupakan petunjuk pengisiannya. Tapi jika aku menkorvesi nama warna-warna ini dari bahasa jepang maka akan terjadi banyak kesalahan soalnya Orenji dan Kiiroi sama-sama mempunyai 6 huruf.'

'Aku baru ingat jika ada pepatah yang mengatakan bahwa **Jika kau ada di Roma lakukanlah seperti orang Roma.** Itu artinya aku harus mengkonversinya dari bahasa Italia ke angka bukannya bahasa Jepang (Romaji) ke angka.'

'Merah = Rosso (5)

Kuning = Giallo (6)

Biru = Blu (3)

Magenta = Magenta (7)

Orange = Arancione (9)

Hitam = Nero (4)

Hijau = Verde (5)

Dengan begini sudah jelas jika bola biru ada di lubang berangka 3 dan kuning ada di lubang berangka 6. Soal lubang berangka 5,jika aku letakkan bola hijau maka nanti jawabannya tidak akan ditemukan jadi sudah pasti warna merah di lubang berangka 5.'

'Lubang yang tidak terdapat angka di dalamnya sudah pasti diisi dengan hasil pencampuran warna yang telah ada. Merah dan biru menghasilkan magenta jadi bola berwarna magenta harus ada diantara bola merah dan biru. Kuning dan merah menghasilkan orange jadi bola orange ada diantara bola kuning dan merah. Biru dan kuning menghasilkan warna hijau jadi bola hijau berada diantara bola kuning dan biru dan yang terakhir merupakan campuran dari semua warna yang ada akan menghasilkan sebuah warna yang beragam tetapi jika dilihat dari jauh akan seperti warna hitam. Bola hitam ada di tengah.' Setelah meletakkan bola sesuai tempatnya dan menunggu benerapa menit barangkali ada gejala-gejala mendadak bahwa bola yang dipegangnya akan meledak.

Lelah menunggu lama membuat Shintaro menyatakan bahwa bom itu telah nonaktif. Karena tidak ingin menyia-nyiakan bahan yang ada di dalam bola itu,Shintaro memutuskan untuk membawa pulang bola itu ke apartemennya.

 **Di sisi Antonionette...**

Di sebuah ruangan yang berada di dalam gedung GoG terlihatlah Ophis sedang melakukan rapat membahas sesuatu dengan orang asing.

"Bagaimana dengan penawaranku tadi,Cao-Cao?" Tanya Ophis kepada seseorang di depannya yang diketahui bernama Cao-Cao.

"Baiklah,penawaranmu tadi lumayan menggiurkan untukku. Hanya membunuh satu orang dan aku dapat 70 juta dolar,aku harap kau tidak menyesali perkataanmu tadi." Balas Cao-Cao menanggapi pertanyaan Ophis.

"Aku tidak bercanda. Aku hanya merasa bahwa dia bukanlah orang yang bisa kubunuh sendiri jadi aku akan menyerahkannya padamu."

"Baiklah,sekarang bisakah aku melihat fotonya?"

Lalu Ophis mengeluarkan foto yang entah di dapatnya darimana. Di foto itu terlihatlah seorang pemuda berambut hitam,berjaket merah disertai garis putih. Matanya yang aneh membuat Cao-Cao sedikit penasaran dengan orang itu.

"Matanya..."

"Ya. Berbeda warna."

"Jadi apa hanya karena mata itu kau tidak bisa membunuhnya?"

"Tidak. Alasanku kenapa tidak bisa membunuhnya adalah karena cara yang akan aku gunakan terasa tidak pantas. Setiap kali memikirkan rencana membunuhnya yang seperti membunuh orang biasa rasanya hatiku sakit dan otakku tidak bisa menerimanya."

"Haaah... jadi hanya karena cara membunuh? Baiklah akan aku bunuh dia dengan cara yang eksotis dan indah."

"Aku percayakan dia padamu."

 **Setelah pembicaraan...**

Setelah pembicaraan dengan Cao-Cao yang memakan waktu relatif singkat karena Ophis hanya perlu menawarkan uang dan menyerahkan foto orang yang ingin dia lenyapkan. Sekarang Ophis masih ada di ruangan tadi dengan gaun gothc lolita yang masih setia membungkus tubuh mungilnya,di sebelah kanannya terdapat Aldente sang asisten yang setia dari jaman Kaguya berkuasa.

"Aldente,dimana Kaguya menyembunyikannya?"

"Apa maksud anda,Ophis-sama?"

"Gelang Orpheus tiruan yang pertama dibuat. Tiruan itu di desain khusus untuk perempuan oleh Kaguya jadi aku akan mengambilnya."

"Tapi Pythagoras Kaguya-sama hanya memperbolehkan gelang itu digunakan di saat-saat penting saja,belum lagi gelang itu juga dilindungi oleh banyak game."

"Haah... saat-saat genting ya? Baiklah,akan kutunggu sebentar lagi sebelum mengambilnya. Lagipula aku ingin memastikan satu hal yaitu siapa sebenarnya Shintaro Kisaragi itu."

 **Di sisi Xenovia dan Irina...**

Mandi setelah perjalanan jauh memang menyenangkan. Itulah yang dirasakan Xenovia dan Irina saat ini setelah selesai mandi yaitu rasa jenuh mereka hilang dalam sekejap.

(Suara Pop up E-mail!)

Dengan masih memakai handuknya,Irina memeriksa E-mail masuk di laptop yang memang ia biarkan aktif sebelum mandi. Mengklik pop up dan membaca isi E-mailnya membuat Irina terkejut karena pengirimnya adalah jendral Michael.

"Xenovia. Kita dapat kabar kalau Cao-Cao ada disini dari Jendral." Kata Irina kepada Xenovia.

"Cao-Cao? Kenapa dia disini?" Sementara itu reaksi Xenovia terlihat santai.

"Membunuh seseorang."

"Hanya satu orang? Apa kita ditugaskan untuk menangkapnya?"

"Meski targetnya hanya 1 orang,belum tentu dia cukup ramah untuk membiarkan orang lain hidup."

"Baiklah kita akan menangkapnya kali ini."

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Chap 2: END!

A/N: Sekedar mengingatkan bahwa fic ini adalah fic pendek. Sampe chap 10 aja saya nanti sujud syukur dan soal Word jujur saya bingung untuk hal ini karena tidak banyak yang bisa saya eksploitasi di sekuel ini.

 **Q: Apa Shintaro itu Naruto?**

 **A: Kalo masih ngarep Naruto hidup berarti anda kurang dalam hal ketabahan.**


	3. Gantikanlah seseorang yang telah mati

Nano, Log In

"Maji de Watashi ni Koi Shinasai: The Pythagoras Legacy"

Warning:

Mungkin akan sangat OOC, EYD salah kaprah dan banyak typo dan pastinya Kata-kata kasar yang frontal.

Disclaimer:

Naruto: Masashi Kishimoto

Highschool DxD: Ichie Ishibumi

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Chapter 3: Gantikanlah seseorang yang telah mati.

Opening Song: Nano - No Pain, No Game

 **9 Juni 20xx**

Tak terasa bahwa kini sudah seminggu sejak gertakan pertama dari Antonionette. Hubungan Shintaro dengan tetangga barunya (Xenovia dan Irina) juga sudah bertambah akur. Mereka bahkan blak-blakan soal status mereka yang sebenarnya kepada satu sama lain meski awal dari semua ini adalah ketidaksengajaan.

 **Flashback...**

 **5 Juni 20xx**

Melihat jam dinding yang masih menunjukkan angka 10 membuat Shintaro kesal. Pasalnya saat ini dia sangat bosan karena tidak ada kegiatan apapun setelah dia berhasil menemukan gedung perusahaan *Adnimoon Group* yang dimaksud oleh Antonionette adalah kamuflase dari GoG.

Menyalakan TV yang ada di apartemennya, Shintaro berharap ada sesuatu disana yang membuatnya tertarik hingga ditemukanlah sebuah acara berita di sebuah channel.

 **"... dan untuk memperingati hari ulang tahun pernikahannya kali ini menteri pertahanan Italia akan mengadakan pesta di restoran berbintang 5 di kota kelahirannya yaitu kota Roma. Beliau juga mengundang masyarakat sekitar untuk menjadi bagian dari acaranya, semoga saja pernikahan menteri pertahanan kita yang terkenal alergi terhadap madu dan pernah terserang vertigo juga asma bisa berjalan sampai akhir hahahaha..." Kata pembaca berita membacakan sesuatu yang menarik bagi Shintaro.**

'Menteri pertahanan? Menteri? Itu terlalu ceroboh bahkan untuk seukuran pejabat negara. Bagaimana bisa mereka menyiarkan hal seperti ini dengan tenang tanpa memikirkan efeknya di tengah berkembangnya organisasi kriminal internasional yang semakin banyak pengikutnya?' Batin Shintaro tak habis pikir dengan *Cara Kerja* pemerintahan dan pers di Italia lebih tepatnya Roma.

 **Di sisi Xenovia dan Irina...**

Di dalam apartemen sebelah yang dekat dengan apartemen Shintaro, Xenovia dan Irina juga sedang melihat berita yang sama dengan apa yang dilihat Shintaro.

"Xenovia. Cao-Cao ada di kota ini,apa menurutmu dia akan membunuh menteri pertahanan Italia di pesta itu?" Tanya Irina kepada Xenovia yang kini masih terfokus pada TV nya.

"Entahlah. Untuk berjaga-jaga lebih baik kita awasi dari jauh, aku yakin cepat atau lambat jendral Michael akan meminta kita untuk melakukannya." Jawab Xenovia dengan pandangan yang masih menuju ke TV.

 **Di sisi Ophis...**

Di ruangan ala CEO, Ophis menikmati kesendiriannya sembari mengenang masa lalunya yang suram tapi tidak lama kemudian dia mengingat tentang apa yang telah Kaguya lakukan untuknya selama ini. Bagaimana Kaguya menyelamatkannya dan menganggapnya adalah cucunya sendiri, bagaimana Kaguya merawat dan melatihnya dan yang paling ia benci saat mengingat Kagiya adalah kematiannya yang sangat mengejutkannya karena wanita yang sudah ia anggap neneknya itu mati di tangan anaknya sendiri (Hagoromo).

Tanpa sadar sebuah air mata menetes dari sudut matanya. Dengan tergesa-gesa dia langsung mengelap air mata itu dengan tangannya. Dia akan membuat malu Kaguya jika menangis hanya karena masa lalu. Sayangnya masa-masa sendiri bagi Ophis harus berakhir saat ada orang yang mengetuk pintu ruangannya.

Tok... tok... tok...

"Masuk." Kata Ophis yang telah bisa menyamarkan suara setelah menangisnya menjadi suaranya seperti biasa.

"Yo, bos!" Sapa orang itu kepada Ophis. Tanpa menunggu perintah Cao-Cao langsung duduk di kursi yang berada di depan Ophis. Kini mereka duduk berhadapan dan hanya dipisahkan oleh meja kerja.

"Ada apa kau kesini? Apa kau telah membunuh Shintaro?"

"Yah... bukan itu alasanku. Aku terlalu malas untuk membunuh satu orang saat ini jadi aku menundanya."

"Lalu apa urusanmu kemari?"

"Aku hanya meminta ijin apakah aku boleh menerima pekerjaan lain?"

"Pekerjaan membunuh? Siapa targetnya dan siapa orang yang memintamu?"

"Yang memintaku adalah teman lamaku yang kini menjadi pimpinan organisasi Qlippoth sedangkan targetnya adalah menteri pertahanan Italia yang akan merayakan hari pernikahannya malam nanti di restoran berbintang di dekat gedung apartemen."

"Baiklah asalkan tidak keluar negeri dan mengganggu GoG aku perbolehkan." Setelah mendapat ijin dari bosnya saat ini Cao-Cao merasa lega tapi dia punya sedikit pertanyaan yang harus ia ajukan kepada bosnya.

"Bolehkah aku bertanya sesuatu, bos?"

"Apa?"

"Sebenarnya apa tujuan organisasi Game of God (GoG) yang saat ini kau pimpin?"

"Dari dulu yang kami lakukan adalah membuat sebuah permainan dimana jika ada yang berhasil memenangkannya maka ia akan mendapatkan harta sedangkan jika kalah maka nyawa mereka akan hilang (Kenja no Game). Lalu kami juga membuat game untuk melatih anak-anak yang terpilih tapi game itu telah hancur beberapa tahun yang lalu (Game Pandir)."

"Lalu apa yang organisasi ini lakukan sekarang?"

"Mencuri sesuatu yang berharga dari berbagai museum lalu membuat sebuah game dan terakhir menyembunyikan barang berharga di dalam game itu. Tujuannya adalah mengantarkan orang-orang jenius tetapi serakah ke neraka karena kejeniusan orang seperti mereka hanya akan membuat orang lain sengsara di kemudian hari."

"Heeh... tak kusangka jika tujuan organisasi yang menyewa pembunuh bayaran sepertiku ternyata baik juga."

"Kalau tidak ada yang kau tanyakan lagi lebih baik keluarlah sekarang juga." Perintah Ophis pada Cao-Cao.

"Baiklah bos." Jawab Cao-Cao kemudian berjalan keluar.

 **Malam harinya... (back to Shintaro)**

Melihat jam tangannya yang menunjukkan angka 7 malam, Shintaro langsung bersiap mengenakan pakaian dan topeng yang diberikan Minato padanya. Sebuah topeng aneh yang bergambar mulut menyeringai tepat di mulut asli sang pemakai ditambah lagi topeng itu 'Menutupi' salah satu matanya sehingga warna matanya yang bisa dilihat kini hanya mata warna merah (topeng Kaneki Ken) ditambah lagi dia memakai wig berwarna putih.

'Ini sama sekali tidak berubah. Setiap kali aku memakainya itu menandakan ada masalah.' Batin Shintaro saat melihat cerminan dirinya di depan cermin yang menjadi satu dengan lemari pakaian.

Dengan cekatan dan hati-hati, Shintaro kemudian menuju ke jendela kemudian mulai keluar dari sana lalu memanjat ke atas. Dia memilih lewat jendela karena dengan begitu ia tidak akan di cap mencurigakan oleh tetangganya yang mempunyai sebuah Sniper.

Bukankah kalau lewat jendela akan ketahuan orang di luar/jalan? Tenang saja. Kebanyakan orang saat ini telah berkumpul di depan restoran berbintang yang ada di dekat gedung apartemennya ditambah lagi pakaiannya kini yang serba hitam mulai dari kaos, jaket, sepatu dan celana (pakaian Kaneki di TG root A) membuat Shintaro yakin bahwa ia tidak akan ketahuan.

Sesampainya di atap gedung apartemen yang ia tinggali, Shintaro kemudian mulai melihat pesta dengan teropong yang dibawanya. Dengan cekatan matanya melihat seluruh bagian dari acara itu mulai dari pelayannya, pengunjung, penjaga, staf untuk melihat apakah ada seseorang yang bertingkah laku mencurigakan.

Terlalu fokus dengan apa yang dilihatnya, Shintaro tidak merasakan kehadiran orang lain di atap gedung apartemen ini. Sementara itu Xenovia dan Irina yang kini memakai baju khusus operasi berwarna hitam dan bisa dibilang kekurangan bahan (baju hitam ketat kaya pas di DxD) terkejut saat sampai di atap dan menemukan ada seseorang yang mengintai dari sana.

Tanpa basa-basi lagi Xenovia langsung melancarkan tendangan menyamping dari sisi kanan tepat ke pinggang orang asing itu. Tapi tak semudah yang ia bayangkan karena tendangannya bisa dipatahkan hanya dengan siku kanan orang asing itu turun memblok tendangannya alhasil tendangan Xenovia terhenti karena menendang siku Shintaro.

Membalikkan tubuhnya, Shintaro atau yang kini bisa dibilang telah berubah menjadi Kaneki tidak terlalu terkejut saat tahu bahwa yang menendangnya tadi adalah salah satu dari dua tetangga barunya. Sementara itu Xenovia yang gagal menyerang orang aneh bertopeng itu langsung mundur ke samping Irina yang dia suruh untuk membawakan senjata di dalam tas gitar.

"Siapa kau orang asing? Dan kenapa kau ada disini?" Tanya Xenovia kepada orang asing bertopeng itu.

Tidak ingin membuat masalah ini panjang, Shintaro pun membuka topengnya dan melihat wajah terkejut dari dua tetangga barunya itu.

Sadar dari keterkejutannya, Xenovia langsung berlari ke arah Shintaro lalu mencoba menyarangkan sebuah pukulan di pipinya. Shintaro yang mengetahui itu hanya diam saja dan merasakan sakitnya pukulan wanita terlatih seperti Xenovia.

Dengan interval waktu yang hanya beberapa detik setelah pukulan itu Shintaro mendorong Xenovia ke belakang hingga tubuhnya menimpa tubuh Xenovia lalu dengan kurang ajarnya tangan kanannya menyentuh paha Xenovia.

"Ah~!" Pekikan yang merupakan campuran dari rasa sakit dan nikmat itu keluar dari mulut Xenovia kala Shintaro menyentuh pahanya. Rasanya ada sesuatu yang mengalir dari titik itu dan menyebar ke seluruh pinggangnya termasuk alat vitalnya dan membuatnya sedikit basah. Sangat sedikit sampai-sampai celana dalamnya saja bisa menyerapnya.

 **Plak!**

Setelah suara pekikan erotis itu kini suara tamparan keras yang terdengar. Shintaro yang menerima tamparan Xenovia pun harus mundur ke belakang karena kuatnya tamparan. Sementara itu Xenovia yang sadar telah mengeluarkan sebuah pekikan erotis mendudukkan dirinya dengan pose perempuan (Kaki membentuk huruf M), kedua tangannya pun ia letakkan di depan bagian vitalnya akibat duduk dengan pose seperti itu.

"Mesum!" Teriaknya pada Shintaro yang masih memegangi pipi merahnya akibat ia tampar dengan keras.

Irina yang melihat kejadian itupun hanya bisa melihat saja tanpa bisa membantu karena dirinya sendiri tidak tahu harus berbuat apa.

 **Beberapa menit kemudian...**

"Oh... jadi Shintaro-san ada disini untuk mengawasi pesta itu? Maafkan teman saya yang telah menampar anda."

"Kenapa kau meminta maaf Irina? Seharusnya orang itulah yang meminta maaf karena telah melecehkanku!" Kata Xenovia dengan emosi.

"Diamlah Xenovia. Ini sepenuhnya merupakan salahmu karena telah menyerangnya."

"Tapi dia terlihat mencurigakan."

"Tidak usah minta maaf, aku memang selalu mencurigakan. Harusnya aku tadi juga tidak menyetuhnya tapi karena aku tidak ingin berkelahi dengan perempuan jadi ini adalah alternatifnya."

"Apanya yang alternatif Shintaro bego! Se-selain itu... apa yang kau lakukan tadi?"

"Heeeh... Xenovia ketagihan?" Goda Irina pada Xenovia karena menanyakan sesuatu yang berhubungan raba-meraba. Siapa sangka jika Xenovia yang ia kenal tidak ragu membunuh musuh ternyata adalah masokis *?*.

"Diamlah Irina! Aku hanya khawatir jika tadi dia menyuntikan racun"

"Hm... kalau tadi aku menggunakan alat kejut listrik yang biasa digunakan saat april mop."

"Kejut listrik? Jadi yang mengalir tadi..."

'Ya! Tidak salah lagi, itu tadi arus listrik.'

"Aku telah mengatakan alasanku mengawasi acara itu jadi sekarang giliran kalian." Kata Shintaro menuntut janji Xenovia dan Irina.

"Alasan kami sebenarnya juga sama denganmu." Kali ini Irina yang menjawab pertanyaan Shintaro.

Setelah mendengar alasan dari tetangganya itu, Shintaro kembali melanjutkan acara mengawasinya tapi di sebelah kirinya terdapat Xenovia yang mengawasi dengan scoop snipernya. Dengan kemampuan penggandaan yang lebih baik dari teropong tentu saja Xenovia dapat mengawasi dengan lebih detail daripada Shintaro, mungkin karena itu juga masalah muncul.

"Irina! Cao-Cao muncul!" Kata Xenovia spontan saat melihat salah satu penjahat yang pernah lolos dari kejarannya.

"Apa yang dia lakukan Xenovia?"

"Dia menyamar sebagai pelayan."

"Ano... Xenovia?"

"Apa, Shintaro?"

"Apa maksudmu Cao-Cao itu laki-laki chinese yang membawa steak daging itu?"

"Ya, itu benar. Memangnya kenapa?"

"Steak itu telah diracuni."

"Apa!" Kaget Xenovia dan Irina karena perkataan Shintaro tadi.

"Bagaimana kau tahu Shintaro?" Tanya Irina yang telah sadar dari keterkejutannya.

"Apa kalian tidak melihat berita di TV kemarin tentang kedatangan menteri pertahanan?"

"Itu tidak menjelaskan kenapa bisa ada racun di steak normal itu bego!"

"Apa matamu baik-baik saja Xenovia? Tentu saja steak itu beracun, bahkan bisa membunuh menteri meski tidak langsung."

"Apa yang membuatnya beracun?"

"Madu."

"Madu? Dimana-mana madu itu baik untuk kesehatan bukannya malah membahayakan."

"Vertigo dan asma. Apa yang akan terjadi jika kedua penyakit itu kambuh disaat yang bersamaan?"

"Pingsan, kritis, koma bahkan sampai mati."

"Madu di makanan dengan bahan utama daging seperti steak memang akan membuat daging semakin empuk tapi itu berbeda lagi jika yang digunakan adalah madu yang berasal dari tumbuhan genus Rhododendron. Madunya dapat menyebabkan beberapa alergi termasuk vertigo dan asma."

"Dan menteri pertahanan Italia adalah orang yang alergi terhadap madu?"

"Ya, itu benar."

Mendengar suara senjata yang diisi peluru membuat Shintaro mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Xenovia yang sedang mengisi peluru.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Kau pikir aku akan membiarkan pembunuhan orang tak bersalah berlangsung di depanku? Tentu saja aku akan menembaknya."

Setelah selesai mengisi peluru, sniper angkatan laut itu ia bidikkan kepada Cao-Cao, lebih tepatnya makanan yang dibawa oleh Cao-Cao. Dengan menarik dan membuang nafas secara perlahan-lahan sebanyak satu kali kini untuk menenangkan dirinya dan membangun konsentrasi kemudian Xenovia menembakkan senjatanya.

Peluru itu meluncur dengan indahnya lalu menghancurkan sebuah piring yang dibawa oleh Cao-Cao diatas nampan. Dalam sekejap suasana disana pun berubah menjadi ricuh dan tak terkendali. Para aparat keamanan juga langsung turun tangan dan sebagian ada yang mengerahkan anjing pelacak untuk menemukan sang penembak.

Xenovia yang melihat itu langaung menarik Irina lalu melarikan diri kembali ke apartemennya meninggalkan Shintaro yang masih melihat kerumunan orang yang kocar-kacir itu lewat teropong. Sampai akhirnya teropongnya mengarah ke bawah meja dan menemukan keanehan disana karena melihat sepasang kabel.

"Bom." Gumannya pada dirinya sendiri.

"Itu benar." Sahut sebuah suara dari belakang tubuhnya.

Memutar tubuhnya 180 derajat, Shintaro melihat ada Ophis disana. Walau terlihat aneh tapi dia masih memakai gaun yang sama setiap saat.

"Ini, terimalah." Kata Ophis sambil memajukan tangan kanannya yang saat itu memegang sebuah tablet.

"Apa ini?" Tanya Shintaro setelah menerimanya.

"Menurutmu apa?" Bukannya menjawab, Ophis malah bertanya balik.

Menghidupkan tablet yang kini dipegangnya, secara otomatis tablet itu menampilkan program perhitungan mundur. Sekarang Shintaro tahu apa gunanya tablet ini.

"Dimana gamenya?"

"Aku sudah membuat Shortcutnya."

Menutup jendela yang menampilkan hitungan Count Down itu, Shintaro kemudian menemukan sebuah shortcut aplikasi di layar depan yang dinamakan Game dan tanpa menunggu lagi dibukanya aplikasi itu.

"Game yang bagus. Tapi kau punya satu kesalahan fatal, Antonionette." Komentar Shintaro setelah melihat game buatan Ophis.

 **Ilustrasi Game...**

 **Game yang dibuat Ophis berbentuk tabel ukuran 3x3 sebanyak 2 buah dan sebuah tabel berukuran 4x4. Cara kerjanya masih melibatkan konversi angka ke alfabet. (Untuk gambarnya liat di FB saya)**

"Aku tahu, hanya saja..."

"Hanya saja kau tidak bisa melampaui dirimu sendiri, Antonionette. Game buatanmu tidak akan bisa membunuh banyak orang seperti buatan Enigma."

"..." Mendengar perkataan Shintaro tadi membuat Ophis terdiam. Dia tidak bisa membantah perkataan yang merendahkannya seperti tadi karena memang begitulah kenyataannya.

"Lihatlah. Jawaban dari game yang kau buat adalah **Pythagoras,** tabel yang kau buat selalu mempunyai kesamaan yaitu angka 26 selalu ada. Angka itu menunjukkan jumlah alfabet, ada beberapa bagian yang sedikit rumit di tabel 4x4 tapi setelah tahu jika operasi hitungnya bisa mencapai 2 kali itu adalah hal yang mudah."

"Rincikan dengan jelas, aku (dan para reader) belum puas dengan jawaban seperti itu." Perintah Ophis kepada Shintaro yang entah kenapa dituruti oleh Shintaro begitu saja.

"Aku akan mulai dari tabel pertama yang diisi oleh angka 1, 16, 20 dan 26. Perhitungan bisa dimulai dari mana saja tapi yang pasti angka 26 adalah angka yang harus selalu berada di depan entah itu di tambah atau di kurangi karena angka 26 melambangkan huruf Z, jika operasinya ditambah maka akan kembali ke angka 1 alias huruf A. Jadi untuk tabel pertama adalah 26+16= 16 (huruf P), 26-20= 20 (huruf T) dan yang terakhir 26-1= 25 (huruf Y), sekarang aku sudah dapat huruf P, T dan Y. "

"Lanjutkan." Perintah Ophis (lagi).

"Tabel kedua juga sama saja. 26:3,25= 8 (huruf H) lalu 26-19= 7 (huruf F) dan yang terakhir 26-25= 1 (huruf A)." Melihat pandangan Ophis yang terasa belum puas, Shintaro terpaksa menjelaskan tabel yang ketiga yang merupakan tabel terumit saat ini.

"Tabel ketiga sedikit unik karena ada 2 kotak yang dicoreng dan ukurannya lebih besar yaitu 4x4. Langsung saja ya? 26-11= 15 (huruf O), 26-6-2= 18 (huruf R), 26+1= 1 (huruf A), 26+20-1= 19 (huruf S). Mungkin ada beberapa orang yang terjebak diatas dan di bawah angka 26 karena mengira operasi hitungnya sama dengan tabel sebelumnya padahal itu kesalahan."

"Bagaimana jika kau tadi terjebak?"

"Haaah... kau sudah tahu sendiri bukan? Tidak akan ada operasi hitung ganda seperti 26-6-2= 18 karena mereka terjebak dengan angka -2 sehingga menjadi 26-2= 24." Setelah menjelaskan panjang lebar, Shintaro kemudian mengetik nama **PYTHAGORAS** di tablet yang ia pegang kemudian menekan tombol **OK!**

Setelah itu Shintaro berjalan dengan tenang ke arah pintu keluar dengan sebelumnya melemparkan tablet yang ia pegang ke belakang seenaknya. Saat akan memegang gagang pintu itu, Ophis bertanya kepada Shintaro.

"Aku ingin kau mengaku. Apakah kau Uzumaki Namikaze Naruto? Apakah kau pemegang gelar Einstein?"

"Aku bukan Uzumaki Namikaze Naruto."

"Tapi saat ini penampilanmu..."

"Mirip Kaneki bukan? Kaneki adalah salah satu kepribadian lain yang dibuat oleh Naruto, asalkan punya kostum dan kemampuan sepertinya maka siapa saja bisa menjadi Kaneki."

"Lalu bagaimana dengan karakter Menma dan Nano? Apa itu juga buatan Naruto?"

"Ya. Menma dibuatnya sebagai karakter palsunya saat Naruto menjadi penulis light novel sedangkan Nano adalah karakter palsu saat ia menjadi utaite." Setelah itu Shintaro membuka pintu masuk atap lalu berjalan menuju apartemennya meninggalkan Ophis yang melihat kekacauan di pesta ulang tahun pernikahan menteri pertahanan Italia yang ia buat.

"Shintaro, kau belum menjawab semua pertanyaanku. Apa gelar yang kau pegang sehingga aku begitu membencimu." Guman Ophis disela-sela kesendiriannya.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

A/N: Ok! Mungkin ada yang masih SALAH PAHAM dengan apa yang saya lakukan.

Fakta:

Naruto telah mati

 **Tapi kenapa kok fic ini masih dibuat cross dengan Naruto?**

Alasannya adalah karena masih ada chara dari anime Naruto yang berperan disini yaitu Minato.

 **Kenapa Minato gak dicantumin di character kalo masih ikut andil?**

Kalo dicantumin sama karakter perempuan Irina, Xenovia dan Ophis yang di fic saya juga perempuan nanti dikira pairnya itu -_-

Dan selain itu ada juga yang mengira kalau MENMA adalah orang lain PADAHAL menma adalah identitas palsu yang dibuat oleh Naruto saat hidup. Dan mungkin juga ada yang penasaran dengan apa yang digunain Shintaro biat nyetrum paha Xenovia? Pernah liat Spongebob Squerpants? Pasti pernah liat episode **Semprotan tidak terlihat** donk? Di salah satu scene saat Spongebob dan Patrick mampir ke toko mainan jail kan patrick salaman sama pemililk toko lalu tersengat listrik. Lah alat yang digunain Shintaro itu kaya alat yang digunain penjaga toko.

 **Q: Ini latarnya eropa?**

 **A: Ya. Kecuali kalo Italia udah di klaim sama Australia untuk jadi bagian dari benua australia.**

 **Q: Kalo tokoh utamanya dari fandom KAGEPRO bukannya fic ini harus masuk fandom KageDxD bukan NaruDxD?**

 **A:Emang lu pengen ini fic ceritanya nyeleneh? LMS masuk Naru DxD lalu TPL masuk KageDxD -_- lagian peran tokoh dari anime Naruto juga ada disini dan yang jelas rasionya berpihak pada NaruDxD.**

Nano, Log Out


	4. Ancaman Baru,Otsutsuki Madara

Nano, Log In

"Maji de Watashi ni Koi Shinasai: The Pythagoras Legacy"

Warning:

Mungkin akan sangat OOC, EYD salah kaprah dan banyak typo dan pastinya Kata-kata kasar yang frontal.

Disclaimer:

Naruto: Masashi Kishimoto

Highschool DxD: Ichie Ishibumi

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Chapter 4: Ancaman Lain, Otsutsuki Madara.

Opening Song: Nano - No Pain, No Game

 **16 Juni 20xx**

 **09.00 AM (Cafe)**

Saat ini Shintaro bersama Xenovia dan Irina sedang berada di sebuah cafe. Alasannya? Ini semua salah Irina yang memaksa Xenovia dan Shintaro ikut untuk menemaninya. Pasalnya cafe yang dikunjungi bukanlah cafe biasa melainkan Cosplay Cafe, sebuah cafe dimana semua pelayannya memakai baju cosplay. Cosplay anime, manga, urban legend bahkan ada beberapa yang mengcosplay tokoh-tokoh Creepypasta dan juga SCP.

"Goku, Gintoki, Natsu, Ichigo, Luffy, Touma, Slenderman, Jane The Killer,SCP 1. Wah... Hanya disinilah aku bisa merasa seperti berada di akiba." Kata Irina mengabsen beberapa karakter anime,creepypasta bahkan SCP.

"Apakah anda ingin memesan, nona?" Kata pelayan di samping Xenovia yang bercosplay menjadi Jeff The Killer. Sementara itu Xenovia yang dihampiri oleh pelayan itu malah diam saja dan semakin mendekatkan tempat duduknya ke Irina.

"Ano... nona? Apakah anda ingin memesan?" Tawar pelayan itu (lagi).

"Hahaha... sebenarnya temaku ini takut dengan hal-hal yang berbau Creepypasta. Jadi aku pesankan saja, 2 cappucino dan juga 2 porsi dango ukuran besar. Shintaro, kau ingin pesan apa?"

"Karena ini adalah cafe jepang jadi aku pesan ramen ukuran besar ekstra bawang mentah dan juga setengah matang ditambah saus tiram yang digoreng setengah matang lalu ditaburi oleh beberapa gram biji wijen dan juga untuk minumnya aku ingin jus yang terasa pahit. Apa ada saran untuk jusnya, pelayan?"

"Hm... kalau pahit mungkin anda bisa memilih jus buah mengkudu." Usul sang pelayan itu meski dirinya sendiri sedikit sweatdrop mendengar anehnya pesanan Shintaro.

"Catat itu! Itulah pesananku." Perintah Shintaro dan hanya dibalas anggukan oleh sang pelayan sebelum mencatat pesanan Shintaro tadi kemudian pergi ke dapur.

"Jadi Irina-san adalah orang jepang?" Kata Shintaro membuka percakapan.

"Ya. Aku berasal dari kota Kuoh prefektur Tokyo. Kalau Shintaro-san berasal dari kota mana?"

"Aku juga sama, kota Kuoh."

"Bisakah kalian berbicara dengan biasa? Sesuai kata pepatah **Jika ada di Roma berperilakulah seperti orang Roma.** " Kata Xenovia menyela obrolan Irina dan Shintaro.

"Tapi ini adalah Cosplay Cafe. Lagipula kami berdua juga berasal dari Jepang, bagaimana kalau kau mencobanya Xenovia?"

"Hah? Bahasa Jepangku tidak terlalu lancar."

"Paling tidak pakailah suffiks saat memanggilku dan Shintaro."

"Suffiks? Contohnya?"

"Kau bisa memanggilku dengan Irina-chan lalu Shintaro dengan Shintaro-kun."

"Baik-baik, Irina-chan." Kata Xenovia mengalah.

"Kalian berdua sepertinya akrab sekali." Komentar Shintaro melihat perdebatan singkat tadi.

"Tentu saja. Aku dan Irina adalah satu-satunya perempuan di divisi masing-masing jadi sudah pasti kami berdua akrab."

 **Di tempat lain... (Ophis)**

Di sebuah ruangan luas bercat putih yang memiliki kelembaban diatas rata-rata menunjukkan ruangan itu bukan terletak di permukaan tanah melainkan dibawahnya. Disana terlihat seonggok tubuh anak kecil yang memakai gaun gothic lolita berwarna hitam dan ungu sedang tidur tengkurap di lantai, keringat yang ada di keningnya sudah cukup untuk menentukan seberapa lelahnya dia.

Dari lantai yang ada di depannya muncullah sebuah Lift Mini yang menjunjung sebuah kotak yang biasa digunakan untuk menjadi kado. Di luar kotak tersebut bertuliskan **My Treasure for Ophis.** Dengan sisa tenaga yang masih ia miliki, Ophis mencoba untuk berdiri dan berjalan dengan tertatih-tatih untuk mengambil kotak yang merupakan peninggalan dari Pythagoras Kaguya untuknya.

Setelah mendapatkannya tubuhnya kembali terjatuh karena kelelahan, tangannya yang masih dapat bergerak ia gerakkan untuk membuka penutup kotak yang mirip seperti kado ulang tahun. Melihat apa isi di dalamnya membuat senyum di wajah Ophis mengembang karena dia telah mendapatkan apa yang dia inginkan yaitu gelang Orpheus buatan Kaguya.

 **Flashback...**

 **6 Juni 20xx**

Saat ini di ruangan CEO milik Ophis sedang terjadi perdebatan antara sang asisten dan sang CEO.

"Anda tidak boleh Egois, Ophis-sama. Kaguya-sama hanya memperbolehkan anda mengambil gelang Orpheus khusus buatannya saat sedang terdesak saja. Selain itu tidak boleh."

"Tapi saat ini aku sedang terdesak. Bayangkan saja apa yang akan Enigma katakan jika tahu aku tidak bisa membunuh seseorang yang bernama Shintaro itu!"

"Tapi perkataan Kaguya-sama adalah mutlak perintah untuk kami. Tetap tidak bisa."

"Aldente! Kalau begitu aku memerintahkanmu untuk memberitahuku dimana Kaguya menyimpannya."

"Gelang Orpheus itu ada di ruangan bawah tanah nomor 3 dan dilindungi oleh game yang dibuat Kaguya-sama sendiri dengan kemampuan **Writing of God** nya."

"Kalau begitu aku permisi." Setelah tahu dimana letak benda yang ia inginkan, Ophis keluar dari ruangan CEO dan pergi ke ruang bawah tanah.

 **Ruang Bawah Tanah (penyimpanan Orpheus)**

Setelah sampai di depan ruangan bawah tanah seperti yang dikatakan oleh Aldente, Ophis segera membuka knop pintu lalu segera memasuki ruangan itu. Setelah sampai di dalamn, Ophis sedikit terkejut karena ternyata ruangan penyimpanan gelang Orpheus buatan Kaguya sangat sederhana dan berwarna monoton yaitu putih. Ada sesuatu yang menarik perhatian Ophis yaitu sebuah panel dengan camera di atasnya mirip monitor PC layar datar tetapi ukurannya lebih luas yaitu sekitar 45 Inci.

Tak lama kemudian, panel itu mulai menyala dan menscan orang yang yang masuk ke ruangan itu. Setelah selesai kemudian panel itu menampilkan profil orang yang telah ada di databasenya yaitu Ophis. Lalu kemudian muncullah sebuah pertanyaan bodoh dari panel itu sekaligus menandakan bahwa Ophis sedang masuk proses identifikasi suara.

 **"Apakah anda benar-benar Ophis? Otsutsuki Ophis?"**

"Ya! Aku adalah Ophis, Otsutsuki Ophis." Kata Ophis menjawab pertanyaan verifikasi yang dikatakan panel itu. Tiba-tiba profil Ophis yang semula ditampilkan di panel berganti menjadi tanda centang berwarna hijau dengan tulisan **Sudah Terverifikasi, nona Ophis Otsutsuki.**

Lalu tak lama kemudian sebuah game ditampilkan oleh panel itu. Game yang seharusnya sangat-sangat-sangat simpel jika saja kau punya gelar Edison.

 **Ilustrasi Game:**

 **[ ] = ( )**

 **[ ] + [ ] + [ ] = 33**

 **16, 18, 12, 20, 15, 17, 37, 15, 26, 11, 18, 19, 14, 13, 10, 22, 21.**

 **Back to Story...**

"Hm... jadi intinya harus memasukkan angka untuk menyamakannya dengan jawaban. Apa yang nenek pikirkan hingga membuatku menyelesaikan game seperti ini? Aku sudah ditakdirkan untuk membuat game bukan menyelesaikannya, meski kemampuan menyelesaikan game milikku diatas rata-rata tapi kalau masalah angka seperti ini seharusnya diberikan kepada Edison." Ratap Ophis pada nasibnya yang sedikit apes setelah tahu jika game yang ada di ruang penyimpanan adalah game yang berhubungan dengan angka. Meski namanya sendiri merujuk kepada angka tetapi itu bukan jaminan bahwa dia bisa menyelesaikan game angka 'Simpel' ini seperti Edison.

"Kemungkinannya ada 4913 jawaban. Mungkin butuh waktu seminggu lebih untuk menyelesaikan game ini. Kalau tahu begini aku tidak akan kabur saat diajari matematika terapan dan murni 13 tahun lalu." Mengeluarkan handphone nya, Ophis kemudian menelpon seseorang.

 **"Ada apa Ophis-sama?"** Jawab dari seberang telepon. Dari suaranya terdengar jelas bahwa dia itu perempuan.

"Tasha, bawakan aku beberapa makanan dan juga minuman."

 **"Baik. Tapi kalau boleh tahu ada apa dengan Aldente sehingga Ophis-sama menyuruh saya?"**

"Aldente aku liburkan beberapa hari ke depan, dan juga jangan antarkan di ruanganku tapi antarkan di ruangan bawah tanah no 3."

 **"Tu-tunggu Ophis-sama! Ruangan no 3 adalah penyimpanan harta karun Pythagoras Kaguya-sama yang hanya boleh dibuka dan digunakan di saat terdesak saja."**

"Aldente sudah cerita padaku, jangan khawatir." Dengan itu, Ophis menutup telponnya.

"Aku tidak bisa memikirkan apapun tentang game ini. Tapi aku tidak boleh menyerah, kalau aku menyerah pasti nenek marah padaku di alam sana. Dengan ini aku bersumpah tidak akan keluar ruangan ini sebelum bisa memenangkan gamenya!" Teriaknya lantang di ruang penyimpanan gelang Orpheus buatan Kaguya.

 **10 Hari kemudian...**

Kelihatannya Ophis benar-benar menepati sumpahnya. Soalnya ini sudah 10 hari sejak pertama kali Ophis menginjakkan kakinya di ruangan ini dan masih belum bisa menyelesaikan gamenya. Dia sudah memeriksa seluruh pengaturan yang mempunyai kemungkinan jawaban bemar tetapi masih tidak menemukan jawabannya.

Apa dia tidak makan/minum? Tentu saja dia makan dan minum tapi diantarkan ke ruangan ini oleh Tasha, salah satu orang kepercayaan Kaguya yang telah mengabdi pada GoG sewaktu dia masih kecil dan saat Kaguya lah pemimpin GoG.

"Hah... hah... hah... tidak bisa. Aku tidak bisa menyelesaikannya, diantara 4913 kemungkinan jawaban, tidak ada yang benar. Pasti ada sesuatu yang menjadi alasan nenek membuat game seperti ini, pasti ada alasannya." Kata Ophis sambil terengah-engah layaknya orang yang baru saja berlari marathon 10km *?*.

Tanpa dia sadari, saat dia mulai berfikir lagi mata kanannya mulai berubah warna menjadi merah. Ophis yang merasakan sambungan kelima inderanya seperti terputus tentu saja terkejut karena rasanya seolah-olah dia telah memasuki dunia baru dimana indera manusia sangat terbatas.

"Kenapa ini? Kenapa penglihatanku semakin sempit? Tapi rasanya otakku semakin ringan untuk berfikir." Guman Ophis mengutarakan apa yang dirasakannya.

Tak menyia-nyiakan kesempatannya saat masuk ke dalam Phi Brain, Ophis segera memikirkan apa kesalahannya sehingga samlai saat ini tidak bisa menemukan jawabannya. Akhirnya setelah beberapa saat berfikir ia telah menemukan jawabannya, jawaban yang ia cari selama ini telah ada di depan matanya tetapi dialah yang tidak sadar.

"Jawabannya adalah 1, 2+1, 8+20!" Teriak Ophis meneriakkan jawabannya sebelum akhirnya harus jatuh ke depan sehingga kini posisinya terlihat seperti orang yang tidur tengkurap.

 **Flashback off...**

Kesadarannya perlahan-lahan menghilang seiring rasa kantuk yang mulai datang. Bahkan suara Tasha yang memanggilnya tidak ia hiraukan karena otaknya sudah mencapai batas seorang pemegang gelar yaitu Phi Brain. Meski mendapatkan gelang ini di lubuk hatinya ia masih memiliki rasa penasaran terhadap pemuda bernama Shintaro itu.

 **Beberapa jam kemudian...**

Membuka kelopak matanya yang terasa sangat berat membuat Ophis mengerang. Setelah sepenuhnya terbuka yang dilihatnya adalah ia kini berada di ruang kesehatan di dalam GoG. Sadar akan sesuatu yang kurang, Ophis segera mengedarkan matanya ke seluruh penjuru ruangan dan untung saja gelang Orpheus buatan Kaguya itu masih ada di meja yang berada disamping tempat tidurnya.

Cleeek!

"Ophis-sama, anda sudah bangun?" Tanya seseorang yang membuka pintu ruang kesehatan.

"Ya. Tasha, aku punya rencana dan juga proyek untuk GoG."

"Kalau boleh tahu rencana apa?"

"Einstein telah sampai disini, di kota Roma. Maka dari itu aku memerintahkan kalian untuk merekonstruksi game yang digunakan berduel antara Pythagoras Kaguya dan Einstein Hagoromo." Perintah Ophis yang membuat Tasha kaget seperempat mati.

"Eh! Tapi untuk merekonstruksinya membutuhkan waktu yang lama."

"Ganti beberapa bagiannya menjadi lebih sederhana. Waktu kalian adalah 14 hari dan setelah selesai aku akan mencobanya dengan targetku."

Mencobanya dengan Shintaro? Berduel? Ya! Akhirnya Ophis telah menemukan apa yang ia butuhkan untuk membunuh pemuda bernama Shintato itu. Yang ia butuhkan bukanlah sesuatu semacam pembunuh bayaran, racun yang mematikan, hewan berbahaya, virus mematikan dsb. Saat memasuki Phi Brain tadi, ia menemukan apa yang ia butuhkan untuk membunuh Shintaro yaitu sebuah game.

"Baik. Akan saya usahakan Ophis-sama." Kata Tasha lalu segera berjalan keluar ruangan kemudian segera mengurus sesuatu yang diperlukan untuk merekonstruksi game yang digunakan oleh generasi sebelumnya berduel.

"Tidak salah lagi, perasaan yang kurasakan selama ini adalah dendam. Dendam kepada Einstein karena membunuh Pythagoras." Guman Ophis sambil tangan kanannya memegang dada kirinya untuk merasakan detakan jantungnya. Setelah itu diambilnya gelang Orpheus itu dari meja di sebelahnya lalu dia memasangnya di pergelangan tangan kanannya layaknya sebuah gelang biasa.

 **Back to Shintaro...**

Kini Shintaro sudah pulang dari acara jalan-jalannya dengan Irina dan Xenovia. Jaket merah bergaris putih dan celana yang ia pakai juga sudah ia ganti dengan mantel panjang berwarna hitam dan juga celana hitam. 3 buah Pisau bercanbang 3 pemberian koleganya (Minato) yang tergeletak di sampingnya juga tak lupa ia masukkan kedalam mantelnya.

Eh? Pisau? Mungkin sedikit Flashback bisa menceritakannya.

 **Flashback...**

Shintaro yang baru saja masuk ke dalam apartemennya langsung membuka bajunya untuk berganti pakaian. Tapi sayangnya rencana itu harus ia batalkan karena saat ia berada di depan cermin, dia melihat di belakangnya ada orang yang memakai penutup wajah sedang berusaha menikamnya dari belakang.

"HAAAH!"

Tapi anehnya Shintaro menghentikan perbuatan orang asing tadi tanpa menggunakan berbagai macam jurus beladiri. Yang ia lakukan hanyalah memegang tangan orang asing yang memegang pisau itu lalu dengan bau nafas yang sangat menyengat karena baru saja minum jus mengkudu, Shintaro menghembuskan nafasnya tepat di depan hidung orang asing yang hendak menikamnya.

Dan hasilnya sang penyusup itu melepaskan cengkraman Shintaro dengan paksa lalu segera mundur. Tangannya yang berhasil terlepas pun menutup lubang hidungnya karena tak tahan dengan bau menyengat.

Cekleek...

"Ada apa ribut-ribut begini?" Tanya seseorang yang membuka pintu apartemen Shintaro.

"Hm... Xenovia? Ada beberapa penyusupan, tenang saja."

Tanpa membuang kesempatan, penyusup itu berlari menuju pintu keluar yang dihadang oleh Xenovia dan Irina tetapi karena perhatian Xenovia yang terpecah ke Shintaro dia tidak siap dengan serangan kejutan di tengkuknya hingga akhirnya pingsan. Irina yang melihat hal itu mencoba menyerang si pelaku tetapi sebuah pukulan telak telah sampai di perutnya dan membuatnya menunduk kesakitan.

Lalu penyusup itu menggendong Xenovia yang pingsan menuju ke atap apartemen Shintaro, ternyata ada sebuah helikopter yang telah menunggunya disana. Shintaro yang terlambat karena penyusup tadi telah membawa pergi Xenovia hanya bisa mendecih tidak suka. Sekembalinya dari atap, Shintaro ditanya oleh Irina.

"Bagaimana Shintaro?"

"Xenovia telah dibawa penyusup tadi. Apa kau kenal dengan penyusup tadi? Soalnya dia terlihat profesional."

"Cao-Cao, mungkin. Tapi tenang saja aku tahu dimana Xenovia dibawa."

"Eh! Kau tahu? Dimana?"

"Ikut aku." Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Shintaro, Irina malah menyuruh Shintaro mengikutinya ke dalam apartemennya dan Xenovia. Setelah mereka berdua masuk, Irina langsung menghidupkan laptopnya lalu membuka sebuah program pelacakan.

"Jadi kau memasang alat pelacak pada sahabatmu?" Tanya Shintaro sweatdrop mengetahui fakta ini.

"Xenovia itu magnet bagi segala jenis masalah jadi untuk mengantisipasi masalah seperti ini aku sudah mempersiapkannya." Bukannya malu karena kelakuannya, Irina malah membanggakan hal tersebut.

"Disini, di sebelah utara kota Roma. Di sebuah bangunan kosong yang bersebelahan dengan gedung perusahaan Adnimoon group, ayo kita kesana Shintaro." Sayangnya sebelum sempat Irina pergi, Shintaro telah terlebih dahulu memukul tengkuknya. Tak lupa tangannya siaga di belakang tubuh Irina untuk memastikan bahwa Irina tidak jatuh ke lantai.

"Maaf. Yang diincar penyusup itu adalah aku, jadi aku yang akan kesana." Setelah menidurkan Irina di tempat tidurnya kemudian Shintaro segera masuk ke apartemennya untuk mempersiapkan segala hal yang dirasa perlu.

 **Flashback off...**

Setelah selesai memasukkan semua pisau bercabang 3 pemberian Minato kini Shintaro dihadapkan oleh 2 pilihan yang sulit. Apakah ia harus membunuh atau dia hanya membebaskan Xenovia saja.

"Ck! Lagipula fanfic ini sudah hampir tamat jadi aku bunuh saja penyusup itu. Lagipula aku juga sudah muak diawasi terus setiap malam." Setelah mengatakan itu Shintaro juga mengambil sebuah topeng lain dari bawah tempat tidurnya. Topeng yang bergambar manusia yang sedang tersenyum (topeng "HEI" dari Darker Than Black).

Setelah semuanya siap, Shintaro segera turun ke lantai dasar lalu keluar gedung apartemen untuk mencegat taksi. Setelah mendapatkan taksi, dia langsung menyuruh sopirnya jalan menuju ke sebuah bangunan di samping gedubg perusahaan Adnimoon group.

 **Bangunan disamping Adnimoon group...**

Di dalam bangunan tak terpakai apalagi berpenghuni di samping gedung perusahaan Adnimoon group kini terlihat sesuatu yang menarik, karena ada seorang gadis yang terikat lalu ada juga seorang laki-laki yang sedang duduk santai menghadap ke pintu masuk seolah-olah dirinya adalah seorang penjahat yang menunggu datangnya pahlawan super menyelamaykan sandera.

"Cao-Cao, apa tujuanmu kali ini?" Tanya Xenovia yang telah sadar dari pingsannya. Dia anggota terlatih jadi tidak perlu waktu lama baginya untuk sadar kembali setelah tengkuknya dipukul.

"Aku hanya menjalankan perintah dari orang yang menyewaku. Kebetulan saja kau dekat dengannya jadi aku menggunakanmu sebagai sandera. Cukup cerdik bukan?" Balas Cao-Cao yang masih saja menatap pintu masuk.

"Irina atau Shintaro? Siapa targetmu?"

"Jika Irina aku bisa membunuhnya saat itu juga. Namanya Shintaro, entah kenapa tapi bosku sangat membencinya tetapi dia juga tidak bisa membunuhnya padahal dia itu termasuk orang yang cerdik."

"Shintaro? Siapa orang yang menyewamu?"

"Dia adalah CEO dari Adnimoon group sekaligus pemimpin dari organisasi Game of God generasi ke 3. Otsutsuki Ophis."

Brak!

Suara pintu terbuka terpaksa menghentikan percakapan antara Cao-Cao dan Xenovia. Melihat siapa yang datang membuat Xenovia dan Cao-Cao heran karena dia bukanlah Shintaro melainkan orang asing bertopeng dan berpakaian serba hitam.

"Terima kasih atas infonya tadi, Cao-Cao. Jadi yang memburuku adalah pemimpinnya sendiri ya? Sebenarnya aku lelah kalau seperti ini terus." Kata orang bertopeng itu pada Cao-Cao. Sementara itu Cao-Cao yang merasakan instingnya berteriak untuk tetap waspada pada orang di depannya ini langsung berdiri dari duduknya lalu mengambil tombaknya yang sudah melegenda bagi para penjahat maupun para penegak keadilan.

Sekilas terlihat seperti tombak biasa pada umumnya hanya saja terbuat dari logam putih tetapi sebenarnya tombak ini puluhan bahkan dikatakan ratusam kali lebih kuat dari tombak logam biasa. Bagian lancipnya juga tak jarang telah menjebol banyak baja maupun besi tetapi sampai saat ini belum juga terlihat menumpul sedikitpun. (tombaknya Lancer dari Fate stn: UBW)

"Jadi kau adalah Shintaro ya? Aku tidak tahu apa masalahmu dengan bosku tetapi aku sudah diperintahkan untuk membunuhmu, jadi maaf saja!" Kata Cao-Cao lalu melesat ke arah Shintaro.

"Jangankan kau yang merupakan anak buahnya tidak tahu, aku sendiri juga tidak tahu apa masalahku dengannya!" Balas Shintaro yang juga melesat ke arah Cao-Cao dengan kedua tangan yang masuk ke dalam saku mantelnya untuk memegang pisau pemberian Minato.

Traaang!

Suara logam yang berbenturan menggema di bangunan kosong yang mereka jadikan tempat bertarung. Laju tombak Cao-Cao yang ingin menusuk dada Shintaro berhasil ditahan oleh dua dari tiga pisau yang dibawa Shintaro dibalik mantelnya.

"Ho... jadi rumor itu benar ya."

"Rumor?"

"Rumor tentang pisau bercabang 3 yang telah membunuh teman lamaku, Kokabiel."

Hentakan dari Cao-Cao telah mengubah keseimbangan tadi. Shintaro yang tak kuat menahannya terpaksa mundur beberapa langkah ke belakang. Entah apa yang dipikirkannya, Shintaro melempar pisaunya ke atas sehingga menancap ke langit-langit tetapi tidak terlalu dalam.

"Ada apa, Shintaro? Apa kau menyerah?" Tanya Cao-Cao dengan nada dan wajah arogannya kepada Shintaro yang kini hanya punya satu pisau setelah membuang salah satunya.

"Jangan bodoh. Aku punya cadangannya." Merogoh di saku mantelnya, Shintaro kembali mengeluarkan sebuah pisau yang sama seperti yang dilemparkannya ke langit-langit.

"Jadi apakah benar jika kau adalah orang yang membunuh Kokabiel?"

"Entahlah. Jika kau mendasari teorimu dengan pisau ini maka benar, aku yang membunuhnya meski ada beberapa opsi lagi yang tersedia."

"Akan segera aku akhiri!" Tanpa membuang waktu lagi, Cao-Cao kembali menerjang Shintaro dengan tombaknya. Tapi kali ini Shintaro yang mencoba memblok sabetan tombak Cao-Cao harus mengakui kehebatan Cao-Cao karena lagi-lagi sebuah pisaunya terlempar ke samping mengikuti arah sabetan Cao-Cao. Tubuhnya yang oleng juga terjatuh terduduk ke belakang, kini senjatanya hanyalah sebuah pisau di tangan kanannya.

"Sepertinya berakhir sudah tugasku, Shintaro." Kata Cao-Cao yang menodongkan bagian tajam tombaknya ke leher Shintaro.

"Ya, ini berakhir." Bukannya takut atau apa, Shintaro malah menjawab Cao-Cao dengan tersenyum meski tertutupi oleh topengnya. Cao-Cao yang merasa tidak enak mencoba untuk mundur kembali tetapi itu terlambat.

Jraats! Suara benda tajam yang menusuk kulit.

Awalnya Cao-Cao mengira itu adalah suara tombaknya yang tidak sengaja menembus leher Shintaro tetapi rasa sakit di bagian tengkuknya menyadarkannya akan sebuah hal yaitu dialah yang tertusuk, bukannya Shintaro.

Melihat Cao-Cao yang telah tertusuk oleh pisau yang ditancapkannya ke langit-langit kemudian jatuh membuat Shintaro melakukan serangan balasan. Direbutnya tombak Cao-Cao kemudian ditusukkannya tombak itu di leher Cao-Cao agar dia tidak berteriak dan mati dengan cepat.

Sementara itu Xenovia yang melihat pertarungan singkat tetapi berdarah secara live tak kuasa untuk berkedip. Pemuda bernama Shintaro itu terlatih dalam hal bertarung dalam jarak dekat berbeda dengannya yang hanya bisa mensupport rekan-rekannya dari jarak ratusan meter.

"Ayo pulang. Irina sudah menunggumu." Kata Shintaro mengajaknya pulang sembari mengulurkan tangannya kepada Xenovia.

"BAGAIMANA AKU BISA PULANG KALAU KAU TIDAK MELEPASKAN IKATANKU BEGO!"

 **Di sebuah pulau tropis...**

Di sebuah bangunan tinggi nan mewah yang berdiri tengah-tengah pulau tropis terlihatlah para pekerja yang berlalu lalang kesana-kemari. Pekerja? Ya, mereka bekerja untuk membangun sesuatu. Sesuatu yang akan dapat membunuh perwujudan dari dewa.

Di sebuah ruangan yang banyak dilalui oleh pekerja itu terdapat seorang laki-laki berusia 20'an yang sedang menatap ke jendela luar. Rambut raven panjang berwarna putihnya ia biarkan tergerai seolah-olah dia tidak memikirkan tentang rambutnya. Ketenangan yang dirasakan orang itu harus terusik saat ada seseorang yang mengetuk pintu ruangannya.

Tok! Tok!

"Masuk saja." Kata orang itu mempersilahkan orang yang mengganggunya masuk.

"Tuan Madara. Pesawat anda telah siap, kita bisa berangkat saat ini juga ke kota Roma." Kata orang yang baru masuk tadi. Dari pakaiannya bisa dipastikan bahwa ia seorang pilot.

"Baiklah, kita berangkat hari ini juga."

"Dimengerti." Kata orang itu sebelum akhirnya keluar ruangan Madara.

Belum sempat dia menikmati masa-masa tenangnya lagi, telinga Madara telah menangkap suara orang yang panik.

"TUAN MADARA! TUAN MADARA!" Pintu kembali terbuka menampilkan seorang laki-laki paruhbaya yang berpakaian layaknya seorang profesor.

"Ada apa?"

"Desain yang anda buat, mesin yang digunakan dan juga jumlah muatannya yang terlalu banyak, semua itu tidak cocok Tuan Madara."

"Ck! Aku tahu hari ini akan tiba juga. Kembalilah ke ruang mesin"

"Baik! Tuan Madara."

'Desain super ramping, mesin super yang aku adaptasi dari **New Horizon** ditambah lagi muatan yang dibawa berton-ton. Sudah pasti tidak akan cocok, apa yang kupikirkan saat itu?' Tanya Madara pada dirinya sendiri.

Merogoh sesuatu di sakunya, Madara kini memegang sebuah handphone. Setelah memencet serangkaian nomor, ditelponnya nomor itu.

 **"Ada apa Tuan Madara?"**

"Penerbangannya aku undur 14 hari lagi. Ada beberapa kesalahan teknis."

 **"Baik."**

Tut... tut... tut...

"Kelihatannya kalian harus menungguku lebih lama lagi. Einstein Uzumaki Namikaze Naruto yang melakukan penyamaran bodoh dan juga saudari angkatku Antionette Otsutsuki Ophis."

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

A/N: Kenapa nih... Madara kok bilang Einstein Uzumaki Namikaze Naruto bukannya Shintaro Kisaragi? Dan Ophis ternyata juga sama kayak Naruto yang punya kelemahan di game berunsur angka tapi lebih parah.

 **Gwe rasa cara Shintaro mengerjakan gamenya mirip bahkan sama dengan Naruto. Apa itu artinya..?**

Karena gak ada penjelasan waktunya jadi saya bahas secara umum. Pengerjaan game yang dilakukan oleh setiap pemegang gelar itu sebenarnya SAMA. You know? SAMA. Coba deh baca lagi di fanfic MAJIKOI: LMS chapter **Kemunculan Sang Pemilik Baru Prometheus.** Disana pengerjaan game Akeno juga hampir dan mirip dengan Naruto dan Shintaro. Hal ini terjadi karena saya ingin menjelaskan sedetai-detailnya agar para reader paham, kalo mau saya bisa bikin penjelasan game Shintaro di chapter 3 berbeda gayanya dengan Naruto TAPI saya gak bisa jamin semua reader paham maksud saya di gam itu.

 **Apa hubungan Shintaro, Minato, Naruto?**

Diem lu cuk! Di chapter sebelum-sebelumnya juga udah gwe bahas kalo Shin itu koleganya Minato -_- gak paham maksud kolega? Pasti belum cek Toko*edia ya?

 **Final Chap: Antonionette vs Einstein,bangkitlah Uzumaki Namikaze Naruto!**

Nano, Log Out


	5. Antonionette vs Einstein

Nano, Log In

"Maji de Watashi ni Koi Shinasai: The Pythagoras Legacy"

Warning:

Mungkin akan sangat OOC, EYD salah kaprah dan banyak typo dan pastinya Kata-kata kasar yang frontal.

Disclaimer:

Naruto: Masashi Kishimoto

Highschool DxD: Ichie Ishibumi

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

 **Chapter Final: Antonionette vs Einstein, Bangkitlah Uzumaki Namikaze Naruto!**

Opening Song: Aimer - Brave Shine

 **30 Juni 20xx**

 **11.00 PM (Apartemen Shintaro)**

Tak terasa bahwa sekarang sudah sebulan sejak kedatangan Shintaro ke Roma. Hari-hari antara tanggal 17-29 ia gunakan untuk bersenang-senang bersama Xenovia dan Irina. Mulai dari jalan-jalan, belanja, berkeliling kota dsb. Kenapa dia melakukan hal itu? Semua itu semata-mata Shintaro lakukan untuk mengusir kebosanannya karena sejak kejadian di pesta ulang tahun pernikahan menteri pertahanan Italia, Ophis sang pemegang gelar Antonionette belum juga menunjukkan batang hidungnya lagi.

Tapi tidak untuk hari ini, hari ini adalah hari terakhirnya di Roma dan dinihari nanti dia ada penerbangan untuk kembali ke Jepang. Kenapa dia kembali ke Jepang? Tentu saja dia akan bergabung dengan Newton, Edison, Galileo, Da Vinci, Nightingale untuk menghentikan rencana The True Pythagoras, belum lagi Enigma dan Aristoteles.

 **Flashback...**

 **29 Juni 20xx**

 **08.00 PM (apartemen Shintaro)**

Tak terasa kini sudah jam 8 malam dan Shintaro baru saja pulang dari jalan-jalan + belanjanya dengan Irina dan Xenovia. Irina bilang dia besok akan pulang ke rumahnya di Jepang sedangkan Xenovia belum tahu mau kemana. Waktu ditawari oleh Irina untuk bergabung dengannya, dia tidak mau dengan alasan tidak mau merepotkan sahabat baiknya.

Setelah selesai mengganti baju + jaket merah bergaris putih dan juga celana krem yang biasa ia pakai dengan kaos dan celana pendek hitam polos, Shintaro kemudian mengambil handphonenya. Dengam lihai jarinya menari diatas layar smartphone touchscreem premium miliknya untuk mengetikkan serangkaian nomor yang cukup panjang, jika dilihat dari kode awal yang bertuliskan +81 maka kita bisa tahu bahwa nomor yang ia tuju berada di negara Jepang.

 **"Ada apa, Shintaro? Kau kesulitan dengan rancangan anakku untuk melelehkan pilar super kuat di gedung GoG?" Tanya suara dari seberang telpon Shintaro.**

"Bukan begitu Newton. Aku telah menyelesaikannya, tak kusangka dengan menambahkan beberapa gram uranium saja bisa menaikkan suhu sampai ribuan derajat."

 **"Itulah keajaiban fusi atom. Ngomong-ngomong kenapa kau menelponku, Shintaro?"**

"Bagaimana dengan kabar Pythagoras yang asli? Apa kau sudah menemukannya?"

 **"Sejujurnya menemukan Otsutsuki Madara sangatlah sulit. Tapi ada beberapa aktifitas penyelundupan plutonium yang sangat jarang terjadi di negara Indonesia dan berhasil ditangkap oleh penegak hukum setempat, kelihatannya yang ditangkap cuma kurir biasa. Saat ditanya tujuannya dia menjawab tujuannya ke pulau babi di sekitar pulau Borneo/Kalimantan, dekat dengan Khatulistiwa."**

"Bukankah katamu tujuan Madara adalah membalas perbuatan dewa Zeus kepada manusia bukan?"

 **"Ya."**

"Kalau begitu sudah pasti dia ada di Indonesia. Tekanan gravitasi yang lebih rendah memungkinkan tujuannya berjalan lebih cepat daripada di negara lain yang tekanan gravitasinya lebih besar."

 **"Kau sudah tahu tujuannya? Aku bahkan belum memberitahukan pemikiranku padamu."**

"Siapapun yang mau berpikir pasti sudah bisa menebak apa yang dilakukan Madara saat ini. Balas dendam kepada dewa Zeus, dewa di jaman sekarang sudah dianggap sebagai sesuatu yang gaib dan mustahil dicapai oleh manusia. Madara berasal dari Italia dan dalam mitologi Italia dewa Zeus adalah Jupiter. Jadi satu-satunya hal yang mungkin dilakukan Madara untuk membalaskan dendamnya adalah dengan menghancurkan perwujudan dari Jupiter. Memusnahkan pohon Jupiter dari bumi merupakan hal mudah baginya jadi dia memulainya dari hal yang besar yaitu mematikan planet Jupiter."

 **"Seperti biasa kau sangat mengagumkan. Tapi aku penasaran kenapa sampai sekarang kau belum mendapat pacar."**

"Itu bukan urusanmu. Bagaimana kabar mereka disana?"

 **"Sebulan ini mereka kerepotan. Enigma sedikit mengacau disini tapi masih bisa dikendalikan oleh mereka kok. Yang pasti cepatlah pulang sekarang karena mereka merindukanmu, Naruto."**

"Yare... Yare... Perjanjiannya sampai tanggal 30 dan kau sudah melanggarnya sekarang. Baiklah akan kuturuti maumu, Otou-sama."

 **Flashback off...**

"Apa yang dilakukan Xenovia sekarang ya? Aku tak yakin jika dia baik-baik saja tanpa Irina." Guman Shintaro sembari menatap cerminan dirinya yang kini memakai pakaian yang sama seperti saat mengawasi pesta ulang tahun pernikahan menteri pertahanan Italia ditambah lagi topeng Kaneki yang juga terpasang di wajahnya.

Sebuah tas berisi peralatan yang ia butuhkan untuk menepati janji Naruto yaitu menghancurkan markas GoG, sebuah organisasi yang telah merenggut nyawa banyak orang termasuk Hinata. Tak lupa untuk berjaga-jaga dibawanya 3 buah pisau bercabang 3 pemberian Minato dan juga sebuah senter kecil.

"Dengan ini aku akan menepati janji Naruto pada Izaya untuk membebaskan adiknya dan juga janji Naruto untuk menghancurkan GoG sampai akarnya dan tidak tersisa." Kata Shintaro pada dirinya sendiri sebelum akhirnya turun ke luar gedung apartemen melalui jendela apartemennya yang saat itu berada di lantai tertinggi.

 **(Sfx: Suara gemuruh)**

Mendengar suara gemuruh dari langit membuat Kaneki secara reflek langsung melihat langit, entah kenapa dia sedikit terkejut saat melihat gumpalan awan hitam yang menyatu dengan langit malam bahkan bulan yang biasanya terlihat terang kini tidak nampak, sepertinya malam ini akan terjadi hujan lebat.

Mengabaikan semua itu, Kaneki mulai berlari menuju ke arah utara. Mungkin terdengar aneh karena di jaman yang serba canggih seperti ini masih ada orang yang rela berlari hanya untuk mencapai tempat tujuan bukannya menggunakan kendaraan. Tapi ini adalah malam yang berpotensi hujan lebat, pasti sopir kendaraan umum pun sudah pulang sejak jam 9 tadi.

 **Di sisi lain... (Ophis)**

Saat ini Ophis tak bisa menyembunyikan senyumannya saat melihat hasil kerja anak buahnya. Bangunan tak terpakai dan tak bertuah disamping gedung Adnimoon group (kamuflase GoG) pun kini telah dibongkar total untuk membuat replika dari duel game yang telah merenggut nyawa Kaguya, seseorang yang telah dia anggap sebagai neneknya sendiri.

"Dengan mengulang duel yang melegenda ini akan kupastikan kau mati, Einstein. Akan kubalas perbuatanmu yang telah membunuh Pythagoras Kaguya." Kata Ophis dengan nada getir di akhir kalimatnya. Kedua tangannya mengepal seolah dia bisa meremukkan Einstein dengan kepalan tangannya.

"Terima kasih juga padamu Cao-Cao. Berkatmu aku tahu apa status Madara sekarang dan juga jangan salahkan aku atas kematianmu. Kewajibanku hanyalah membayarmu lalu menunjukkan target, yang lainnya merupakan resiko pekerjaanmu yang tidak bisa kutanggung karena aku hanyalah client mu." Kata Ophis berterima kasih pada Cao-Cao yang telah mati di bangunan yang sama dengan bangunan yang kini ia tempati. Awalnya Cao-Cao diduga mati dibunuh oleh pembunuh bayaran lainnya tapi opini itu dibantah mentah-mentah oleh Ophis, dia yakin yang telah membunuh Cao-Cao adalah Shintaro.

"I am the bone of my game." Bisiknya pada kesunyian malam di dalam bangunan kosong yang telah dirombak menjadi replika duel game itu.

 **Di sisi lain... (Madara)**

Sementara itu di saat yang sama Madara sedang duduk bosan di kursi pesawat pribadinya. Karena cuaca buruk yang melanda markasnya sepanjang hari membuatnya terpaksa menunda penerbangannya ke Italia sampai akhirnya dia menerima pemberitahuan dari pilotnya yang mengatakan bahwa dia bisa berangkat malam ini.

"Mungkin ini akan jadi reuni yang sedikit menyedihkan saudari angkatku, Antonionette Ophis. Aku harap aku bisa sampai disana secepatnya karena aku juga sedikit penasaran pada pemegang gelar Einstein yang saat ini tanpa gelang Orpheus, karena gelang Orpheus milik Hagoromo-Jiji kini telah menjadi milikku." Kata Madara sembari menggulung lengan jas kantornya, disana melingkar dengan rapi sebuah gelang yang sangat mirip dengan milik Ophis. Hanya saja di gelang madara terlihat sebuah garis yang menunjukkan bahwa gelang itu pernah terbagi menjadi 2 di masa lalu.

Mengeluarkan sebungkus rokok dari sakunya, Madara lalu mengeluarkannya sebatang kemudian menyalakannya tak memperdulikan kenyataan bahwa pesawat pribadi miliknya ini ber AC.

 **11.20 PM (di dalam gedung Adnimoon group)**

Saat ini Kaneki berhasil masuk dengan mudah ke dalam gedung GoG karena memang tidak dijaga oleh security dengan alasan mengurangi kecurigaan warga setempat. Baru di lantai pertama saja ia sudah dikejutkan oleh fakta bahwa di dalam gedung ini terdapat sebuah pilar utama yang ukurannya jauh melebihi pilar-pilar lain, jika diukur mungkin jari-jarinya sekitar 5 meter.

Belum lagi setelah dia mempelajari cetak biru gedung ini yang ia terima dari Minato, ia juga menemukan bahwa besi penyusun rangka gedung bahkan setiap inci semen yang digunakan untuk membangun gedung ini semuanya mengandung karbon. Itu artinya jika dia ingin melelehkan pilar-pilarnya maka membutuhkan lebih dari reaksi termit biasa.

Kaneki kemudian naik ke lantai 5 lalu melubangi pilar utama dari 4 arah utama mata angin. Setelah itu dengan hati-hati, dimasukkannya sebuah bom di tiap-tiap lubang yang telah selesai ia buat di pilar utama. Rencananya bom itu bukan untuk meledakkan tetapi melelehkan pilar utama lalu karena kehilangan topangan utama maka gedung ini akan runtuh dengan sendirinya.

Setelah selesai memasang semua itu dan menghubungkan bom peleleh yang ia pasang secara nirkabel dengan smartphonenya, Kaneki kemudian berlari menuju ruangan bawah tanah. Dia punya janji dengan temannya tentang menyelamatkan kedua adiknya yang disandera oleh GoG dan Kaneki tahu bahwa dia telah membuat orang itu terlalu lama menunggu.

 **Ruang bawah tanah...**

Setelah sampai di ruang bawah tanah, Kaneki kini dihadapkan oleh pilihan yang sulit karena harus memilih ruangan yang mana. Ruangan yang pertama dari pintunya saja sudah terlihat bahwa itu adalah kamar seorang gadis, kamar kedua dari pintunya yang seperti lab bisa ia simpulkan sebagai ruang lab rahasia dsb, sedangkan ruangan ketiga dari pintunya yang terlihat sangat polos pasti di dalamnya juga sama polosnya.

'Ruang pertama adalah kamar gadis, Izaya tidak memberitahuku apakah adiknya perempuan atau laki-laki jadi 50:50. Ruang kedua adalah lab, bisa saja adik Izaya adalah seorang jenius lalu direkrut untuk bergabung dengan GoG sebagai peneliti. Ruang ketiga adalah ruangan polos, sangat cocok untuk mengintrogasi seseorang. Hm... ini cukup membingungkan.' Pikir Kaneki kebingungan memilih ruangan mana yang harus ia buka untuk mencari adik Izaya. Bukankah dia bisa membukanya satu per satu? Kaneki memang bisa melakukannya tapi mengingat status sandera maka memiliki penjagaan ekstra sudah menjadi hal yang lumrah dan sebisa mungkin ingin melakukan ini tanpa ketahuan seorangpun.

Tak mau dirinya memasuki Phi Brain hanya dengan memikirkan sesuatu yang membingungkan itu, Shintaro tanpa berpikir panjang langsung membuka ruangan pertama dan dugaannya terbukti benar. Di ruangan pertama memang terlihat seperti kamar seorang gadis seperti dugannya, belum lagi ditambah sebuah tirai mandi lalu ruang lain yang terlihat lebih kecil adalah toilet.

"Haaah...! Ini terlalu pagi untuk sarapan, Kurui bangung! Ayo sarapan lalu main game, kali ini aku player 1." Ucap seorang gadis dari arah tempat tidur. Meski mengantuk gadis itu tetap bangun lalu membangunkan saudarinya setelah selesai memakai kacamata. (Kurui dan Marui Orihara dari anime Durarara)

"Sebentar dulu Marui, aku masih mengantuk. Suruh saja penjaga menaruhnya di tempat biasa." Ucap seorang gadis lagi dari arah tempat tidur yang sama, wajah mereka berdua terlihat sama persis hanya saja yang membedakannya adalah kacamata yang dipakai Marui.

Sementara itu Kaneki yang melihat reaksi seperti itu juga terkejut. Bagaimana seorang sandera bisa bermain game di dalam ruangannya? Bagaimana seorang sandera bisa menyuruh penjaga? Atau jangan-jangan dia telah masuk kamar yang salah? Entahlah dia juga tidak tahu.

"Ano... apa kalian adik dari Izaya Orihara?" Kata Kaneki setelah melepas topengnya.

Mendengar nama Izaya Orihara membuat gadis berkacamata yang awalnya masih mengantuk di tempat tidur langsung membuka matanya lalu menatap ke arah sumber suara. Setelah melihat orang yang mengatakan hal tadi, sebuah pertanyaan krusial keluar dari seorang gadis berkacamata. Dari perangainya yang seperti itu Kaneki mendapat 2 kemungkinan tentang status gadis itu.

1\. Gadis berkacamata itu adalah kakak dari gadis yang non kacamata.

2\. Gadis berkacamata itu bersikap seenaknya sendiri meski jadi seorang adik.

Dari kedua kemungkinan itu, Kaneki lebih memilih kemungkinan pertama karena dalam realita kehidupannya juga begitu.

"Apa hubunganmu dengan kak Izaya? Apa kau temannya?" Tanya gadis berkacamata.

"Ya. Aku adalah teman kakakmu dari Jepang, Izaya berpesan padaku untuk membebaskan kalian dari GoG lalu membawa kalian ke Jepang."

"Kenapa ke Jepang? Italia adalah tempat lahirku, kak Izaya dan juga Kurui."

"Karena Izaya saat ini ada di Jepang. Dia diancam oleh GoG untuk melaksanakan perintahnya kalau tidak nyawa kalian akan ternacam. Dia tidak punya pilihan lain selain menjadi boneka GoG untuk menyelamatkan kalian berdua. Tapi meski begitu sepertinya kalian cukup menikmati menjadi sandera."

"Kami bukan sandera lagi tapi kami juga tidak diizinkan untuk keluar dari sini. Aku dan adikku berhasil keluar dari status sandera setelah beberapa bulan disini dengan menantang mereka bermain game. Kalau kau benar-benar teman kak Izaya maka sebutkan keistimewaannya, bisa jadi kau berbohong soal teman kak Izaya."

'Adik yang merepotkan.' Batin Kaneki mendengar syarat dari sang gadis berkacamata.

"Izaya adalah peracik obat yang baik dan bisa dibilang seorang jenius di bidang kedokteran, matanya rabun dekat. Laki-laki badas dan pecicilan, pengemudi yang tidak bisa tenang dalam menghadapi kemaceta..." Belum sempat Shintaro meneruskan ucapannya, perkataannya telah dipotong oleh gadis berkacamata.

"Cukup-cukup! Namaku Marui Orihara dan yang masih tidur disampingku ini bernama Kurui Orihara, kami adalah adik dari Izaya Orihara seperti yang kau bilang."

"Kalau begitu bangunkan adikmu lalu cepat pergi dari sini."

"Heh! Kenapa secepat ini?" Tanya Marui kebingungan.

"Bukankah tadi sudah kubilang? Aku akan membawa kalian pergi ke Jepang lalu mempertemukan dengan kakak kalian Izaya Orihara. Apa kau tahu apartemen yang berjarak beberapa kilometer dari sini ke arah selatan? Lebih tepatnya di samping restoran berbintang?"

"Ya, aku tahu."

"Apartemenku berada di lantai paling atas. Nomornya 201 dan tidak aku kunci jadi pergilah kesana karena tempat ini tidak aman."

"Baiklah. Kurui! Kurui! Kita harus pergi sekarang!" Kata Marui sembari menggoncang-goncang tubuh adiknya.

"Hoaam! Ini masih pagi. Aku ngantuk." Mau tak mau pun sang adik, Kurui harus terbangun dari tidurnya.

"Ayo pergi darisini. Kak Izaya menunggu kita." Mendengar nama Izaya membuat Kurui langsung bersemangat dan membuka matanya, ia seperti mainan yang berisi baterai baru.

"Baik!" Dengan itu, mereka berdua berlari menuju apartemen Kaneki.

"Adik-adik yang merepotkan." Komentar Kaneki setelah melihat kelakuan Orihara twins tadi.

"Idea is my body and science is my brain." Kata Kaneki terakhir kali di ruangan itu sebelum akhirnya berlari keluar dari gedung yang ingin ia ledakkan.

 **Diluar gedung...**

Kaneki kini sudah berada di luar gedung GoG dan entah sial atau memang takdir, hujan lebat mengguyur kota Roma malam itu sekaligus menjadikannya malam yang dingin. Alhasil karena tidak mau masuk angin karena kehujanan, Shintaro memutuskan untuk berteduh di bangunan yang ada disamping gedung GoG alias tempat Xenovia disekap sekaligus tempatnya membunuh Cao-Cao tak peduli fakta bahwa rupa bangunan itu sudah berubah banyak.

"Apa cat rambutmu luntur sehingga kau berteduh disini, Einstein Namikaze Naruto?" Tanya sebuah suara dari arah belakang Shintaro (topengnya Kaneki telah dilepas) lebih tepatnya di dalam bangunan yang ia gunakan untuk berteduh. Melihat cahaya lampu yang bersinar dari dalam membuat Shintaro memutuskan untuk masuk ke dalam dan memeriksanya.

"Ruangan yang cukup bagus, Antonionette Otsutsuki Ophis." Balas Shintaro setelah memasuki bangunan yang ia gunakan untuk berteduh. Di dalamnya ia menemukan Ophis yang berdiri di tengah-tengah ruangan, beberapa meter di atasnya terdapat sebuah monitor besar dan di samping kiri dan kanannya terdapat sebuah kompartemen *?* yang dapat dimasuki oleh 1 orang. Di atas kompartemen tersebut terdapat beberapa kawat baja yang Shintaro duga untuk mengangkatnya keatas, ada 1 kawat baja di samping kiri dan kanan sedangkan di bagian atas terdapat 3 kawat baja yang masing-masing mengikat di sisi kiri, kanan dan tengah.

(Kompartemen yang saya maksud disini adalah sebuah benda mirip lift yang dapat dinaiki tapi di bagian depannya hanya tertutup sebatas dada)

"Mengakulah, Shintaro Kisaragi sebenarnya tidak pernah ada. Dia seperti Kaneki dan Nano yang merupakan tokoh ciptaan Naruto. Kau adalah Einstein Uzumaki Namikaze Naruto bukan?" Tanya Ophis dengan pandangan dan suara yang mengintimidasi lawan bicaranya.

"Ya, aku adalah Uzumaki Namikaze Naruto." Balas Shintaro dengan tenang.

Mendengar itu membuat senyum di wajah Ophis mengembang, akhirnya dia bisa membuat Shintaro mengakui identitas aslinya sebagai Naruto.

"Kalau begitu aku akan menantangmu, Einstein Uzumaki Namikaze Naruto! Ayo kita memainkan kembali sebuah game yang telah membunuh Pythagoras sebelumnya."

"Tidak mau! Duel Game yang dimainkan oleh Pythagoras dan Einstein di generasi sebelumnya tidak lebih dari sebuah pertandingan adu cepat."

"Sayangnya saat ini kau sudah kehabisan pilihan. Karena anak buahku saat ini sedang menangkap kedua adik Izaya. Jika kau menolak maka akan kubunuh mereka berdua, masih mau menolak?" Tawar Ophis lagi dengan gaya licik khas Kaguya. Monitor yang ada berada beberapa meter di atasnya kini menampilkan gambar Marui dan Kurui yang ditangkap oleh orang yang tidak dikenal.

Melihat tidak ada jalan lain maka dengan ogah-ogahan Shintaro atau yang sekarang bisa kita sebut sebagai Naruto versi rambut hitam menerima ajakan berduel Ophis.

"Ya. Aku akan menerima tantanganmu untuk berduel, Antonionette Otsutsuki Ophis."

 **~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

Saat ini kedua pemegang gelar yang terlibat ke dalam rantai kebencian itu telah memasuki kompartemen yang ada, lalu kompartemen itu juga telah terangkat sampai akhirnya ketinggiannya sejajar dengan monitor yang ada di atas. Sebuah kejutan kini terjadi karena lantai khas bangunan terbengkalai yang ada di bawah Ophis dan Naruto tiba-tiba terlihat seperti terbelah dan menampilkan pemandangan yang sekilas nampak seperti lava tapi sebenarnya itu adalah peleburan logam, panjangnya memang dapat menjangkau kompartemen Naruto dan Ophis tapi lebarnya hanya sebatas lebar kompartemen Ophis dan Naruto.

"Biar kutebak, Antonionette. Kita berdua akan melepaskan kawat baja lawan hingga kompartemennya terjatuh bukan? Lalu setelah itu semua maka lantai di bawah kita akan menutup kembali dan yang masih bertahan dialah yang menang." Kata Naruto menganalisa bagaimana game ini bekerja.

"Ya, inti dari ini semua adalah kecepatan dan ketepatan. Dengan begitu akulah yang diunggulkan." Kata Ophis sembari menggulung lengan gaunnya hingga menampilkan gelang Orpheus yang terpasang di pergelangan tangannya. Setelah itu Ophis memegang gelang itu lalu melafalkan sebuah sajak.

"I am the bone of my game.

Idea is my body and Science is my blood.

I have created over a thousand life.

Unknown to Despair, Nor known to Life.

Have withstood pain to create many crime.

Yet, those hands will hold anything.

So as I pray, UNLIMITED BRAIN WORKS!"

Sajak yang dilafalkan Ophis mungkin terdengar aneh bagi sebagian orang tapi sajak inilah yang diperlukan untuk memacu gelang Orpheus asli agar lebih cepat aktif dan lebih efisien. Sajak ini pertama kali ditemukan oleh Albert Einstein dan hanya bisa digunakan oleh pemegang gelang Einstein karena hanya merekalah yang secara sah mewarisi gelang Orpheus.

Lalu darimana Ophis mendapat sajak itu? Sajak yang dilafalkan oleh Ophis tadi sudah mengalami proses pengubahan oleh Kaguya, Kaguya sendiri mendapat sajak yang asli dari anaknya Hagoromo yang merupakan pemegang gelar Einstein. Kaguya mungkin membuat tiruan gelang Orpheus yang sangat sempurna hingga dia membuat pengubahan dari sajak itu untuk membantu Ophis.

Bagaimana sebuah sajak dapat meningkatkan kerja otak? Bukankah itu mustahil? Jika masih ada orang yang bertanya tentang hal itu maka jawabannya adalah BISA. Jika di dunia musik terdapat sebuah lagu yang dapat membuat seseorang gila maka kenapa di dunia sastra tidak ada sebuah sajak yang dapat memacu kerja otak?

"Sajak itu... kelihatannya bukan aku saja yang tahu. Meski sedikit berubah namun efeknya masih sama." Komentar Naruto mengenai pelafalan sajak UBW (Unlimited Brain Works) Ophis tadi.

Setelah itu monitor di depan mereka menampilkan sebuah game yang harus mereka selesaikan. Bukan game yabg sulit tapi mereka harus saling adu cepat dan tepat.

 **Game 1**

 **Di bumi ini terdapat sebuah tempat yang sangat luas, tempat itu juga merupakan tempat dibangunnya tangga menuju surga. Tempat itu tersusun dari air yang tak terlihat, air yang terlihat dan juga bermacam-macam kotoran kecil. Jika kau ingin memutari tempat yang dimaksud sebanyak 7, 4 kali dalam waktu 1 detik maka berapa kecepatan yang dibutuhkan?**

Melihat dugaannya benar bahwa game ini tak lebih dari sekedar lomba adu cepat khas anak sekolahan membuat Naruto sweatdrop. Meski begitu dia tetap menyelesaikannya meskipun tahu sebuah hal yang pasti yaitu Ophis selalu lebih cepat darinya mengingat dirinya bahkan tidak memasuki Phi Brain.

'Tangga menuju surga yang berada di bumi? Tangga tidak harus berarti tangga saat dikaitkan dengan surga. Surga identik dengan keindahan begitu juga dengan PELANGI yang kata orang zaman dahulu dapat dipanjat seperti tangga untuk sampai ke dunia awan alias surga. Jadi maksudnya adalah langit? Kalau begitu maka berapa kecepatan yang dibutuhkan untuk memutari bumi sebanyak 7, 4 putaran dalam waktu 1 detik?'

'Keliling bumi di sekitar khatulistiwa adalah 40. 075, 017 km. Kalau 7, 4 kali putaran dalam 1 detik artinya 40. 075, 017x7, 4= 296. 5551...'

"Jawabannya adalah 296. 5551258 m/detik." Dan tebakan Naruto kini benar lagi. Ophis lebih cepat darinya karena Ophis telah memasuki Phi Brain berbeda dengan dirinya yang masih biasa-biasa saja.

"Atas Kiri!" Belum juga apa-apa, Ophis telah melakukan haknya sebagai orang yang menyelesaikan game terlebih dulu yaitu menyebutkan mana kawat baja yang akan ia lepaskan dari kompartemen lawan. Alhasil karena perintahnya tadi kini sebuah kawat baja yang berada di sebelah atas kiri Naruto harus terlepas.

"Haah... sudah kuduga siapapun yang bisa masuk ke dalam Phi Brain akan memiliki kecepatan berpikir yang luar biasa." Kata Naruto dengan tenang. Tanpa menunggu lama lagi game kedua pun dimunculkan di layar monitor dengan kecepatan 2s (sekon).

 **Game 2**

 **Sesuatu telah keluar dari tempat asalnya dan menyebar ke seluruh dunia seperti Roma adalah Merah, Paris adalah Kuning , New York adalah Hijau, London adalah Ungu, Jakarta adalah Jingga dan Istambul adalah Biru. Jika Roma berpasangan dengan New York maka Jakarta berpasangan dengan?**

'Sesuatu telah keluar dari tempat asalnya menuju berbagai ibukota negara di seluruh dunia. Ibukota negara identik dengan monumen-monumen perjuangan negara ataupun kemerdekaan negara, sesuatu yang menyamakan keenam ibukota tadi adalah...'

'Obelisk! Semua kota yang ada disana mempunyai sebuah Obelisk. Tapi kata-kata selanjutnya yang membuatku bingung. Merah, Hijau, Kuning, Biru, Jingga dan ungu, apa yang membuat mereka semua dikelompokkan menjadi satu pada game ke 2 padahal mereka semua adalah warna-warna yang saling komplementer (berlawanan)...' Tiba-tiba proses berpikir Naruto terhenti sejenak karena menyadari sesuatu di game ini.

'Obelisk tadi hanyalah pengalih perhatian untuk menghabiskan waktuku, game ke 2 yang sebenarnya adalah warna-warna ini. Merah komplementer dengan Hijau, Ungu komplementer dengan Kuning dan Biru komplementer dengan Jingga. Jika Roma dipasangkan dengan New York maka Jakarta sudah pasti dipasangkan dengan Istam...'

"Istambul. Pasangan dari Jakarta adalah Istambul." Kata Ophis yang menyelesaikan game ke 2 bahkan sebelum proses berpikir di otak Naruto selesai.

"Atas kanan!" Teriak Ophis yang menyebabkan Naruto kehilangan salah satu kawat yang membuat kompartemennya masih mengambang di udara sampai sekarang. Kawat baja Naruto hanya tinggal 3 yaitu ada di atas, kanan dan kirinya sedangkan Ophis masih lengkap.

"Kau kalah telak disini Einstein Namikaze Naruto." Kata Ophis mencoba menjatuhkan mental Naruto. Sementara itu sang target malah tersenyum kecil lalu menutup matanya, kecepatan pergantian game yang sangat cepat (2 sekon) membuat Naruto berpikir membutuhkan waktu yang setara dengan penyelesaian 2 buah game untuk melafalkan sajak UBW.

"I am the bone of my game." Dengan itu Naruto mulai melafalkan sajak UBW versi pemegang gelar Einstein meski dirinya tidak memiliki gelang Orpheus.

 **Game 3**

 **Suatu hari datanglah seekor mutan ke dunia manusia. Mutan dipercaya membawa bencana bagi manusia tapi tak sedikit manusia yang menyembah sang mutan. Mutan itu memiliki sebuah angka yang sangat melegenda dan menjadi ciri khasnya. Andai saja mutan itu mencapai surga yang memiliki keindahan tiada tara maka hasil yang diperoleh adalah?**

Melihat game ke 3 ini membuat Ophis bosan karena Naruto sama sekali tidak menunjukkan perlawanan yang berarti padanya. Dengan ogah-ogahan ia mulai memikirkan game itu dengan kecepatan luar biasa layaknya seorang pemegang gelar yang telah masuk Phi Brain.

'Mutan ya? Satu-satunya makhluk yang bisa aku sebut mutan yang membawa bencana bagi manusia adalah Lucifer karena wujudnya yang berkepala domba. Itu berarti angka yang dimaksud adalah angka 666, tapi masalahnya adalah bagaimana aku bisa menguraikan surga dalam bentuk angka? Memikirkannya saja sudah menyulitkan.' Sepertinya Ophis sedikit kesulitan dalam game ke 3. Tapi tidak sepenuhnya sulit karena dengan memanfaatkan kecepatan berfikirnya, ia dapat menemukan jalan keluar untuk menjawab game ke 3 sekaligus mengantar Naruto lebih cepat menuju kematian.

'Di monitor tadi tertulis Surga yang memiliki keindahan tiada tara. Mungkin saja maksudnya adalah bilangan Rasio Emas yang merupakan lambang dari keindahan sejati. Tapi kalau benar Rasio Emas maka akan muncul masalah baru yaitu yang mana? Ada banyak jenis rasio emas tapi di setiap jenisnya memiliki kesamaan yaitu 4 digit angka depan selalu sama.'

'Itu artinya rasio emas yang aku pakai adalah 1, 618. Lucifer adalah malaikat pendosa tapi di game ini masuk ke dalam surga, itu berarti mengurangi keindahan surga itu sendiri tapi menurut hukum dasar matematika bilangan kecil harus menjadi pengurang itu artinya 666-1, 618= 664, 382.' Setelah tahu jawabannya, Ophis langsung menjawabnya.

"Jawabannya adalah 664, 382! Kiri!" Kata Ophis meneriakkan jawabannya sekaligus mengurangi satu kawat baja lagi yang mengangkat kompartemen Naruto.

Mungkin bagi sebagian orang proses berpikir Ophis tadi sangatlah lambat tetapi proses yang sebenarnya lebih cepat dari itu. Bahkan mungkin lebih cepat dari pemegang gelar Galileo saat dalam keadaan biasa.

"Idea is my body and Science is my blood

I can protect over a thousand soul.

Unaware of loss, Nor aware of gain." Sementara itu di sisi lain, Naruto masih saja melafalkan sajak UBW nya. Hell yeah! Ini baru 4 detik setelah game ke 3 muncul!

 **Game 4**

 **Pada jaman dulu terbentuklah Milyaran kelompok dan terus bertambah sampai sekarang. Ada 2 kelompok yang paling dekat dengan manusia dan saling tarik menarik bagaikan magnet berbeda kutub. Akhirnya sebuah kelompok yang kalah harus tertarik menuju tempat kelompok lain dengan kecepatan statis. Jika satuan kecepatan kelompok yang tertarik diubah menjadi satuan internasional maka berapa yang dihasilkan jika kecepatannya dibagi dengan kemungkinan kombinasi dari 3 penggerak teka-teki NAZI?**

'Milyarak kelompok dan terus bertambah? Tidak salah lagi bahwa hanya ada 2 hal yang mempunyai klasifikasi seperti itu, Sel dan Galaksi. Tapi jarak antar sel tidak begitu jauh kecuali diukur dengan satuan micromilimeter. Jadi satu-satunya yang memenuhi syarat adalah galaksi dan galaksi yang dekat dengan manusia adalah Bima Sakti juga Andromeda.'

'Andromeda mendekat ke Bima Sakti dengan kecepatan yang relatif sama yaitu sekitar 300 km/jam, jika dirubah ke satuan internasiomal yang merupakan meter maka menjadi 300.000 m/jam lalu dibagi dengan 3 penggerak dari teka-teki NAZI. Teka-teki NAZI yang dimaksud pasti Kode Enigma yang dihasilkan oleh mesin Enigma. 3 penggerak maksudnya adalah 3 rotor yang berada di mesin itu, masing-masing rotor memiliki 26 simbol jadi semua kombinasi yang mungkin ada 17576 kombinasi.' (Didapat dari 26x26x26)

'300, 000:17576= 17, 0687300865.'

"Jawabannya adalah 17, 0687300865! Kanan!" Jawab Ophis sekaligus perintah Ophis. Alhasil kini sebuah kawat baja di sampong kanan Naruti telah terlepas dari tempatnya sehingga kawat baja yang membuat kompartemen Naruto tetap melayang tinggal 1 yaitu yang ada diatasnya.

"Withstood pain to create weapons, waiting for one's arrival.

I have no regrets. This is the only path.

My whole life was UNLIMITED BRAIN WORKS!"

Membuka kedua matanya, Naruto tidak terkejut setelah mendapati bahwa kawat baja yang menahan kompartemennya hanya tinggal 1 karena bagaimanapun sejak awal duel ini sudah berat sebelah.

Tapi sekarang tidak lagi, berkat sajak itu Naruto telah memasuki dunia Phi Brain. Kepalanya terasa sangat ringan untuk berfikir dan semua di sekitarnya seolah dapat ia uraikan data-datanya meski tiap beberapa detik sekali otaknya serasa pecah.

 **Game 5**

 **Dengan kata kunci seorang malaikat hitam dan berbasis pada sandi dengan kesalah pahaman besar maka terbentuklah sebuah kata bersandi "dxnzzqb".**

 **Ophis PoV**

Ini adalah hari yang sangat menyenangkan bagiku karena akhirnya aku bisa membalaskan dendamku kepada pemegang gelar Einstein yang telah membunuh Kaguya. Ditambah lagi hari ini Einstein seolah tanpa perlawanan sehingga jalanku semakin mudah.

'No Offense! Dia tidak setangguh Einstein terdahulu hanya karena tidak punya Gelang Orpheus. Mengecewakan.' Batinku sedikit sombong. Sebenarnya kesombonganku bukannya tanpa alasan, lihat sendiri bukan jika aku telah menjawab ke 4 game berturut-turut? Dan sekarang tinggal game ke 5 dan aku akan dapat menjatuhkan kompartemen miliknya ke dalam tempat peleburan besi di bawah kami.

'Sandi yang penuh dengan kesalah pahaman? Memangnya sandi seperti itu ada di dunia ini? Mustahil!' Sepertinya game ke 5 ini membuatku sedikit kesulitan. Jika saja dulu aku membaca banyak hal tentang game maka saat ini aku tidak akan kesulitan pada game ke 5. Penyesalan memang datang di saat-saat akhir.

 **Ophis PoV END!**

Melihat game ke 5 ini membuat Naruto menyunggingkan senyumannya meski hanya senyum kecil. Kecepatan berpikirnya yang telah meningkat berkali-kali kini membuatnya dengan cepat tahu akan sandi yang dimaksud.

'Sandi yang penuh kesalah pahaman adalah sandi Vigenere. Sandi ini ditemukan oleh Giovan Batista Belaso tetapi hanya karena disempurnakan oleh Blaise de Vigenere sandi ini kemudian dikenal sebagai sandi Vigenere. Untuk memecahkan sandi ini dibutuhkan tabel yang memuat huruf-huruf alfabet secara mendatar, menurun dan diagonal, untung saja aku masih menghafal letak posisinya.' (Untuk gambar tabelnya liat di FB saya atau cari sendiri di wiki dengan keyword Sandi Vigenere)

'Kata bersandinya adalah **dxnzzqb** sedangkan kata kuncinya adalah malaikat hitam alias lucifer. Pemecahan sandi ini sangatlah mudah yaitu dengan cara mengurutkan kata bersandi dan kata kunci pada kolom dan baris sehingga menunjuk sebuah sel yang berisi huruf sebenarnya. Huruf D dan L menunjuk pada sel O, huruf X dan U menunjuk pada sel R, huruf N dan C menunjuk pada sel P, huruf Z dan I menunjuk sel H, huruf Z dan F menunjuk pada sel E, huruf Q dan E menunjuk pada sel U dan huruf terakhir B dan R menunjuk pada sel S.'

'Jika dirangkai maka menjadi kata Orpheus, bingo!'

"Jawabannya adalah Orpheus! Atas Kanan!" Jawab dan perintah Naruto sehingga membuat kawat baja di sisi kanan atas Ophis terlepas sesuai perintahnya.

"Mustahil! Kenapa aku bisa mendengar suaramu Einstein Namikaze Naruto!" Teriak Ophis pada sang pemegang gelar Einstein itu. Pasalnya saat seorang pemegang gelar yang memasuki Phi Brain maka koneksi kelima plinderanya akan melemah.

Skenario terburuknya adalah jika Naruto juga masuk ke dalam Phi Brain sama sepertinya, sehingga secara tak sadar indera mereka berdua mampu menangkap implus dengan baik satu sama lain tetapi tidak pada lingkungan di sekitarnya.

"Apa kau kira hanya dirimu saja yang mengetahui sajak itu? Unlimited Brain Works diciptakan oleh Albert Einstein bersama seorang ahli psikologis dan musik pada zamannya. Akan jadi sebuah penghinaan besar jika aku yang mewarisi gelarnya tidak tahu hal seperti itu." Kata Naruto menanggapi teriakan Ophis.

Sayangnya sebuah percakapan yang mulai terbuka diantara mereka bedua harus diakhiri lagi karena game ke 6 sudah dimunculkan oleh monitor.

 **Game 6**

 **Apa yang kita kira tercepat di alam semesta sebenarnya masih merupakan yang paling lambat dari pada sumbernya karena Einstein telah menyalahkan teorinya sendiri untuk mengurangi jumlah korban dari keinginan mewujudkan Time Travel, hingga akhirnya muncullah orang yang terlalu jujur mengungkapkan kebenaran.**

'Jadi harus menebak apa yang dimaksud ya? Teori Einstein yang dia salahkan sendiri untuk menutup pemikiran Time Travel? Kalau ditambah dengan kecepatan maka kemungkinan teori yang disalahkan adalah mengenai kecepatan cahaya.'

'Menurut Einstein, kecepatan cahaya adalah batas akhir yang tidak bisa dicapai bahkan dengan roket sedangkan dalam fisika postmodern sekarang hal itu tentu saja salah kaprah karena pada dasarnya roket mampu melaju tanpa batas kecepatan. Karena kecepatan cahaya disana merupakan kecepatan paling lambat maka sudah pasti itu bukan supernova, hypernova maupun big bang tapi sesuatu yang lain.'

'Jika game ini berkecimpung di luar angkasa maka pasti yang dimaksud sumber adalah sumber galaksi, tapi bukankah di sumber galaksi selalu terdapat lubang hitam? Jadi... lubang hitam dengan gravitasi super kuat itu yang membuat apa yang dimaksud dalam game ini memiliki kecepatan melebihi cahaya dengan cara menerbangkannya.'

'Sumber galaksi, lubang hitam, lebih cepat dari cahaya, cahaya kecepatan paling lambat itu artinya... GERAK SUPERLUMINAL! Gerak pada sumber galaksi yang membuat massa di sekitarnya terbang dengan kecepatan tinggi akibat pengaruh lubang hitam yang ada di sumber galaksi dan satu-satunya partikel gerak ini adalah Partikel Tachyon.'

"Jawabannya Partikel Tachyon! Atas!" Bersama dengan itu kawat baja yang menahan kompartemen Ophis di bagian atas tepat terlepas.

'Dia lebih cepat dariku! Bahkan ketika kami berdua sama-sama memasuki Phi Brain dia lebih cepat dariku? Mustahil!' Batin Ophis tak percaya pasalnya Naruto yang saat ini juga memasuki Phi Brain berhasil menjawab game lebih dulu darinya.

 **Game 7**

 **Rcuxnqlt Cesma = ?**

"Parti..." Sebelum Ophis selesai menjawab sebuah suara yang lebih keras dan lebih cepat telah menginterupsi suaranya.

"Partikel Tuhan! Kiri!" Kata suara yang menginterupsi jawaban Ophis yang ternyata adalah suara Naruto setelah itu diikuti oleh suara kawat baja yang terlepas dari kompartemen Ophis. Kini keadaan posisi mereka adalah 2:1 dengan keunggulan Ophis yang masih memiliki 2 kawat baja untuk menahan kompartemennya sedangkan Naruto masih eksis dengan sebuah kawat baja.

'Pergeseran huruf seperti sandi Caesar tetapi secara kontinyu yang menyebabkannya mirip dengan enskripsi Enigma code. R = P (R mundur ke belakang 1), C = A (C mundur ke belakang 2 huruf), U = R (U-3), X = T (X-4), N = I (N-5), Q = K (Q-6), L = E (L-7), T = L (T-8) begitu juga seterusnya hingga terbentuk kata Partikel Tuhan.'

'Partikel tuhan alias High Boson, partikel yang membuat semua benda di alam semesta memiliki massa, sebuah bagian yang hilang dari model standart fisika partikel.' Batin Naruto menjelaskan apa itu partikel tuhan secara singkat, sangat singkat.

 **Game 8**

 **(Contoh kasar persegi ajaib ukuran 5x5, untuk lebih jelasnya silahkan liat di fb saya)**

 **( 17 ) ( 25 ) ( ) ( 8 ) ( )**

 **( 27 ) ( ) ( 7 ) ( ) ( 16 )**

 **( 4 ) ( 6 ) ( 13 ) ( ) ( 22 )**

 **( 10 ) ( ) ( x2 ) ( 21 ) ( 3 )**

 **( ) ( 18 ) ( 25 ) ( 2 ) ( )**

 **Dialah anak raja yang telah membunuh ratu ular.**

'Perseus, anak dari Zeus yang telah membunuh medusa. Masalah utamanya adalah persegi ajaib yang tidak sempurna itu. Ada beberapa sel yang dikosongi dan itu harusnya ditempati oleh angka 1, 5, 15, 14, 12, 11, 19 dan 9 tapi khusus di sel yang harusnya ditempati oleh angka 19 terdapat x2 yang menandakan angka 19 harus muncul 2 kali.'

'Ini konversi bilangan ke huruf alfabet, persegi ajaib 5x5 sengaja dipilih agar tidak melebihi jumlah huruf alfabet yang hanya 26 huruf. Seharusnya angka-angka kosong tadi membentuk sebuah kata. 1 = A, 5 = E, 15 = O, 14 = N, 12 = L, 11 = K, 19 = S, 9 = I dan 20 = T.'

"Konstelasi Perseus! Kanan!" Akibat perkataan Naruto, kini kompartemen Ophis mulai berayun ke kiri. Tapi itulah yang Naruto incar, dia ingin memenangkan duel game ini tapi tidak ingin membunuh Ophis maka dari itu dia membuat rencana yang akan menjatuhkan kompartemen Ophis tapi tidak membuatnya mati.

'Sial! Maafkan aku nenek, aku kalah dari Einstein dan tidak bisa membalaskan dendammu.' Batin Ophis saat Nqruto berhasil menjawab game ke 8, kekalahannya kini sudah dipastikan. Mata kanannya yang tadi selama memasuki Phi Brain berwarna kemerah-merahan kini kembali ke warna dasarnya yaitu hitam menandakan bahwa dia tidak lagi memasuki dunia hampa itu.

Tubuhnya lemas dan mati rasa membuat posisinya yang semula berdiri kini menjadi terduduk dengan keringat yang bercucuran dari seluruh tubuhnya terutama bagian kening. Kepalanya juga terasa sangat sakit akibat proses berpikir yang terlampau cepat melebihi manusia pada umumnya.

 **Game 9 (FINAL)**

 **Ketidakmungkinan mutlak atas Time Travel.**

"Grandfather Paradox! Atas!" Sepertinya Naruto tepat waktu pasalnya saat dia menjawab game terakhir ini, kompartemen Ophis telah berayun ke kiri dan hampir mencapai batasnya lalu kembali ke tengah tetapi karena kawat baja terakhir telah terlepas maka kompartemen itu bukannya jatuh lurus ke bawah melainkan berayun ke sisi kiri peleburan logam dengan panas tak kurang dari 1000 derajat celcius di bawah mereka berdua.

Grandfather Paradox sendiri adalah sebuah logika yang secara mutlak menentang Time Travel. Sebagai contoh Anonymus pergi ke masa lalu untuk membunuh kakeknya (saat belum punya anak) sehingga di pikiran kita nanti Anonymus akan lenyap karena ayah dari ibu/ayah Anonymus telah mati jadi Anonymus tidak mungkin bisa terlahir ke dunia TETAPI kalau sejak dulu Anonymus tidak bisa terlahir ke dunia dengan alasan kakeknya mati sebelum punya anak maka bagaimana bisa Anonymus datang dari masa depan? Inilah yang dinamakan Grandfather Paradox, sebuah logika yang simpel namun dapat mematahkan semangat para ilmuwan yang percaya akan Time Travel.

Setelah Natuto memenangkan duel game ini seperti dugaannya lantai di bawah mereka yang semula tergulung kembali terbuka lagi untuk menutup peleburan logam di bawah mereka, kompartemen Naruto pun kini sudah diturunkan dengan hanya memakai 1 kawat baja yang menahan bagian atasnya.

"Hoy! Kau tidak apa-apa, Antonionette?" Bukannya istirahat atau apa setelah memasuki dunia hampa Phi Brain, setelah turun Naruto langsung berlari menuju ke arah kompartemen Ophis jatuh. Jika saja peleburan logam di bawah mereka ini lebih lebar maka sudah pasti rencananya untuk memenangkan duel game tanpa membunuh Ophis tidak akan mungkin dilakukan.

"..." Sementara itu Ophis yang kini tergeletak tak berdaya setelah kompartemennya jatuh ke tempat aman hanya menatap Naruto kembali dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Entah benci, mengejek atau kasihan yang pasti pandangan itu seolah mengatakan "Kenapa kau memperdulikan orang yang hampir membunuhmu?".

"A-apa kau tidak lelah? Setelah memasuki Phi Brain?" Tanya Ophis dengan suara lirih, sangat lirih hingga Natuto yakin frekuensinya hanya beda sedikit dengan infrasonik.

"Tentu saja aku lelah. Hanya saja rasanya aku sudah terbiasa dengan dunia itu." Jawab Naruto dengan tenang. Sebagai buktinya kini dia mendudukkan dirinya di samping kompartemen Ophis lalu membuatnya sebagai sandaran punggung.

"Bunuh aku." Kata atau lebih tepatnya minta Ophis.

"Berikan aku alasannya?"

"Karena aku ingin membunuhmu jadi anggap saja ini pembelaan diri."

"Bagaimana jika aku menolak?"

"Aku akan bunuh diri. Lagipula tujuanku hidup di dunia ini telah tidak ada, Kaguya adalah tujuan pertamaku untuk hidup karena dia telah mengadopsiku menjadi bagian dari keluarganya. Tapi setelah dia mati tujuanku adalah membalaskan dendamnya kepada pemegang gelar Einstein tapi aku gagal. Sekarang tujuan hidupku sudah tidak ada." Kata Ophis dengan nada datarnya. Tapi dibalik nada datar itu sebenarnya tersirat suara seorang anak kecil yang amat sangat kesepian. Di kepalanya kini terputar kembali memori-memori tentang Kaguya dan apa yang telah dia lakukan untuk dirinya sehingga tanpa sadar air matanya telah keluar.

Mendengar perkataan Ophis tadi membuat Naruto kembali berdiri lalu menghampiri Ophis yang tergeletak tak jauh dari tempatnya bersandar. Setelah perhatian Ophis tertuju padanya, Naruto mengulurkan tangannya kepada Ophis. Sebuah uluran tangan yang sangat tulus disertai senyuman dari pemiliknya yang membuat mata Ophis melotot tak percaya.

"Aku adalah tujuanmu untuk tetap hidup. Ikutlah denganku lalu akan kutunjukkan padamu bahwa masih banyak tujuan hidup diluar sana." Tak pelak perkataan Naruto ini membuat Ophis terharu. Dengan masih berlinang air mata, Ophis meraih tangan kanan Naruto yang terulur padanya tapi sebuah kejadian yang sangat tidak keren muncul kemudian.

Bukannya menarik Ophis dari acara tidur telentangnya, Naruto malah ikut ambruk dengan posisi tengkurap, untung saja dia tidak menimpa Ophis.

"Sepertinya kau memang kelelahan, Einstein." Ejek Ophis pada Naruto.

"Biarkan saja. Aku ingin meminimalkan penggunaan otak seminim mungkin saat ini. Oleh karena itu sekarang tidurlah."

"Kenapa?"

"Kita akan ke Jepang nanti. Jadi setidaknya istirahatlah sebelum kita ke Jepang."

"Baiklah." Dengan itu, Ophis akhirnya tllangsung tertidur pulas.

Setelah yakin bahwa Ophis telah benar-benar tertidur, Naruto kemudian mengeluarkan handphone miliknya. Dengan lincah tangannya memencet serangkaian nomor yang panjang lalu ditelponnya nomor itu.

 **Di dalam gedung Adnimoon Group (lantai 5)**

Dari dalam gedung ini lebih tepatnya di lantai 5 terdengar 4 buah suara yang nyaring. Suara itu seperti suara telpon standart berbunyi saat mendapat panggilan masuk tapi anehnya ke 4 suara itu datang dari arah yang sama yaitu pilar utama yang menyangga gedung ini.

Sedangkan jika kita bisa melihatnya dari dalam maka kita bisa melibat detonator bom yang diletakkan Naruto di dalam pilar itu berubah warna menjadi merah. Perlahan tapi pasti lama-kelamaan detonator itu meleleh seiring dengan lubernya cairan berwarna merah ke orange'an layaknya atmosfir matahari.

Tanpa diduga-duga setelah itu bom yang diletakkan Naruto meledak sehingga membuat cairan panas itu meluber kemana-mana dan menggerogoti pilar super besar itu tanpa masalah yang berarti.

Beberapa menit kemudian setelah cairan itu menggerogoti sang pilar tiba-tiba terdengar suara-suara besi yang berderit dari dalam gedung itu. Awalnya hanya satu pilar kecil yang hancur tapi kemudian karena keseimbangan yang tidak terjaga dan juga karena kehilangan pilar utama membuat gedung kokoh nan besar itu ambles ke bawah dan hanya menyisakan 5 lantai saja yang masih berdiri.

 **Back to Naruto...**

Naruto yang kini telah keluar dari bangunan bekas itu dengan menggendong Ophis dan akan berjalan pulang di tengah derasnya hujan. Tapi tiba-tiba Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah gedung Adnimoon group yang telah ia pasangi bom sebelumnya. Perlahan tapi pasti gedung itu ambles ke bawah seiring dengan cat rambutnya yang luntur akibat air hujan dan mengakibatkan rambut pirangnya kembali terlihat setelah sebulan tertutupi oleh cat rambut hitam.

 **Dalam perjalanan pulang...**

Sekarang duel sudah berakhir dan Naruto menggendong Ophis dengan gaya bridal style, mantelnya yang ternyata kedap air ia selimutkan ke tubuh mungil Ophis yang sedang pingsan karena kelelahan akibat efek samping memasuki Phi Brain memakai gelang Orpheus. Bagaimana nasib Marui dan Kurui? Entahlah. Naruto tidak tahu tapi yang pasti dia yakin bahwa mereka berdua selamat.

Perjalanan itu sangat tenang dan sunyi karena memang ini sudah jam 01.00 dinihari. Samar-samar diantara guyuran air hujan, Naruto melihat seorang misterius yang berpakaian tertutup dan sedang menggendong sesuatu. Karena ingin memastikan dia bukan perampok dsb Naruto mengikuti orang itu sampai akhirnya orang itu berhenti di depan rumah dan meninggalkan sesuatu yang digendongnya di teras toko.

"Penelantaran bayi." Guman Naruto menyimpulkan apa yang dilakukan orang itu. Melihat sesuatu seperti itu secara live di depan matanya membuat Naruto sangat marah. Dia bukan marah kepada penelantar bayi itu juga bukan pada tuhan, Naruto saat ini marah pada dirinya sendiri.

Pernah mendengar kata-kata **anak tumbuh bersama lingkungannya?** Itulah yang membuat Naruto marah pada dirinya sendiri pasalnya dengan tangannya ini dia telah membunuh banyak penjahat yang mencoba mencelakainya dan orang-orang di sekitarnya. Lalu apa hubungannya membunuh banyak penjahat dengan penelantaran bayi?

Jika bayi terlantar tumbuh di jalanan yang keras pasti secara langsung atau tak langsung dia akan meniru kejahatan yang dilakukan orang sekitarnya. Tahun akan berganti tahun membuat anak itu semakin masuk ke dalam jaringan kejahatan dan andai saja anak itu adalah orang yang disewa GoG untuk membunuhnya seperti Cao-Cao dan juga berakhir sama seperti Cao-Cao maka sesungguhnya Naruto sudah membunuh sebuah jiwa yang polos. Sangat polos karena tidak memiliki pegangan seperti Naruto yang membuatnya tetap berada di jalan yang benar.

Setelah sang penelantar itu pergi, kemudian Naruto menghampiri teras toko tempat bayi itu diletakkan tapi nampaknya hal itu tidak berjalan sesuai rencananya sebab ada orang lain yang datang membawa payung dan berpakaian ala direktur. Orang itu memiliki rambut yang panjang dan berwarna putih yang mengingatkan Naruto pada Toneri dan juga mata yang berwarna hitam kelam.

Awalnya Naruto mengira orang itu hanya akan lewat tetapi setelah orang itu berdiam diri dekat dengan bayi itu dan melihat ke arah Naruto bersembunyi, Naruto menyimpulkan bahwa orang itu lebih dari sekedar numpang lewat.

Tahu tak ada gunanya bersembunyi lagi, Naruto kemudian menghampiri orang asing yang memang seperti memberinya tanda untuk keluar. Setelah mereka berhadapan tiba-tiba orang itu mengulurkan tangannya pada Naruto (mengajak berjabat tangan). Tanpa pikir panjang pun Naruto menjabat tangan orang itu setelah memindahkan posisi Ophis yang semula ia gendong dengan bridal Style menjadi ia gendong di punggungnya tangan kirinya yang tidak ia gunakan untuk berjabat tangan ia gunakan untuk menopang tubuh Ophis agar tidak jatuh lalu kedua tangan Ophis ia taruh di bahunya.

"Terima kasih." Kata orang asing itu.

"Terima kasih? Untuk apa?" Tanya Naruto bingung.

"Terima kasih karena telah mengembalikan adikku ke dunia kita. Seorang pemegang gelar memang seharusnya tidak pernah sekalipun meninggalkan game."

"Adikmu? Maksudmu Antionette Otsutsuki Ophis adalah adikmu? Itu artinya kau..."

"Ya. Aku adalah The True Pythagoras, Otsutsuki Madara."

...

Setelah orang asing itu mengakui dirinya sebagai salah satu dari 10 pemegang gelar (ditambah Aristoteles) tiba-tiba percakapan Naruto dan Madara terhenti. Meski begitu Madara masih mengamati bagaimana ekspresi Naruto sementara itu Naruto malah menatap ke teras toko tempat bayi tadi ditinggalkan.

"Madara." Kata Naruto membuka percakapan.

"Ada apa?"

"Bisa aku meminjam payungmu?"

"Untuk apa?"

"Di teras toko ada bayi yang ditelantarkan disana. Aku akan membawanya pulang ke Jepang bersamaku."

"Ini! Kurasa pertemuan kita kali ini sangat mengecewakan." Kata Madara sembari menyerahkan payungnya ke Naruto sehingga kini dia, Naruto dan Ophis sama-sama kehujanan.

"Jangan bilang mengecewakan dulu. Di pertemuan yang ke tiga mungkin kaulah yang akan terbunuh." Balas Naruto dengan dingin.

"Tidak mungkin itu terjadi. Yang ada kalau kau hanya sendiri maka kaulah yang akan terbunuh sedangkan jika beramai-ramai maka salah satu dari kalian akan mati."

"Mustahil. Sangat-sangat mustahil." Kilah Naruto.

"Dengan sajak UBW (Unlimited Brain Works) saja tidak akan menyelamatkanmu dan orang-orang di sekitarmu Namikaze Naruto. Kau membutuhkan yang seperti ini." Kata Madara menakut-nakuti Naruto dengan menunjukkan gelang Orpheus miliknya.

"Kalau aku perlu gelang Orpheus maka aku tinggal membuatnya. Dengan adanya Edison di pihakku maka aku bisa membuat tiruan yang sempurna dari gelang Orphe- tidak, bahkan gelang Prometheus juga bisa aku buat tiruannya."

"Kalau begitu sampai jumpa. Pertemuan kita yang selanjutnya ada di Yunani dan pertemuan ketiga kita ada di Indonesia."

"Sampai jumpa juga." Setelah saling mengucapkan kalimat perpisahan, Naruto dan Madara melenggang pergi dari sana. Madara pergi entah kemana sedangkan Naruto menuju tempat bayi yang ditelantarkan itu, dengan tangan kanan masih memegang payung pemberian Madara.

"Bayi yang sangat polos. Aku tak tahu apa alasan orang tuamu meninggalkanmu disini tapi aku akan membawamu pulang bersamaku ke Jepang, tanah suci bagi otaku di seluruh dunia dan untuk namamu aku akan memberimu nama Sekai yang berarti Dunia. Namikaze Sekai, cukup bagus bukan?" Kata Naruto berbicara pada bayi yang tertidur pulas itu.

Setelah berkata itu dengan hati-hati dan cukup kerepotan, Naruto mengangkat bayi bersama selimut tebal yang membungkusnya dengan tangan kanannya lalu payung pemberian madara tadi ia gigit di salah satu bagian atasnya sehingga tetap bisa memayungi Sekai sementara dia dan Ophis tetap kehujanan.

'Masih sempat! Penerbangannya jam 02.30.' Batin Naruto menyemangati dirinya sendiri.

 **Skip time! (Di luar apartemen Naruto)**

"Haah... haah... haaah... akhirnya sampai juga. Tanganku seperti mati rasa." Kata Naruto setelah sampai di luar pintu apartemennya. Gigitannya pada payung sudah ia lepaskan dan kini dengan hati-hati Naruto menggunakan tangan kanannya untuk membuka pintu, di lubuk hatinya ia berharap adik Izaya baik-baik saja.

Ceklek...

"..." Setelah membuka pintu apartemen dan melihat apa yang ada di dalamnya membuat Naruto dengan segera menurunkan Ophis yang sedang pingsan di lantai dan Sekai yang tertidur di sofa. Sebuah seringai rubah yang licik (atau mungkin mesum*?*) kini tercetak di bibirnya.

Apa yang dilihat Naruto? Yang dilihat Naruto saat ini adalah Marui dan Kurui yang sedang tertidur di tempat tidurnya sedangkan Xenovia tidur secara terduduk dengan kepala yang ada di tempat tidurnya. Perlu digaris bawahi bahwa mereka hanya memakai celana dalam + bra. Xenovia memakai bra berwarna hijau tua dan celana dalam standart berwarna hijau muda sedangkan Marui dan Kurui juga memakai yang sama hanya saja punya mereka berwarna Pink + basah karena kehujanan.

Melewati pintu kamarnya yang terbuka lebar dengan hati-hati, Naruto kemudian memindahkan tangan Xenovia yang semula berada di samping kepalanya menjadi bersentuhan dengan paha Marui dan Kurui. Setelah itu Naruto mengambil sebuah alat kecil yang ia gunakan untuk menyetrum paha Xenovia tempo minggu. Menaikkan tegangannya sedikit kemudian Naruto menyentuhkan alat itu ke paha Xenovia.

"Ahh~!"

"Ahh~!"

"Ahh~!"

Mendengar suara desahan ketiga gadis itu membuat Naruto tak kuasa menahan tawanya. Bahkan dia harus menutup mulutnya untuk mengurangi volume suara tertawanya.

Merasakan rangsangan yang teramat hebat di bagian intimnya ditambah lagi mendengar suara orang tertawa tertahan tak pelak langsung membuat ketiga gadis itu terbangun.

"Shi-shintaro? Kau Shintaro itu bukan?" Tanya Xenovia meski harus terganjal sedikit orgasme setelah melihat seseorang yang mirip tetangganya hanya saja rambutnya berwarna pirang.

"Benar Xenovia." Balas Naruto dengan tampang watados.

"Apa yang kau lakukan bodoh!" Teriak Xenovia sembari tangan kanannya menampar Shintaro untuk kedua kalinya karena tindakan pelecehan seksual.

"Hoam... kau kakak yang bertopeng tadi bukan?" Tanya gadis berkacamata yang ditemui Naruto di GoG.

"Benar. Namaku Namikaze Naruto, aku adalah temannya Izaya Orihara."

"Kapan kita berangkat?" Tanya kembaran dari gadis tadi alias yang tidak memakai kacamata.

"Jam 02.30 nanti. Sekarang tidurlah nanti aku bangunkan." Perintah Naruto.

"Baik." Lalu Marui dam Kurui pun kembali tertidur tapi tidak dengan Xenovia yang terlihat murung. Xenovia pun sudah mengganti posisi duduknya dengan posisi duduk seorang gadis (kaki membentuk huruf M) dengan kedua tangan yang berada di depan organ vitalnya yang hanya tertutup oleh celana dalam yang kini terlihat basah.

 **Xenovia PoV**

'Ini tidak mungkin bukan? Ini tidak mungkin! Kenapa aku harus mendapat orgasme dari orang kurang ajar itu. Kakiku lemas sekarang, rasanya ingin mati saja!' Batin Xenovia yang tidak terima kenyataan bahwa dia telah mencapai orgasme karena tingkah abnormal tetangganya yang bernama Shintaro itu.

'Shintaro? Apakah benar namanya Shintaro? Bukankah tadi ia bilang Namikaze Naruto? Sebenarnya mana namamu yang asli!'

 **Xenovia PoV end...**

"Xenovia, aku perlu bantuanmu." Ekspresi Naruto kini berubah 180 derajat menjadi serius.

"Bantuan apa?" Tanya Xenovia dengan wajah yang masih memerah karena malu.

Selanjutnya yang terjadi adalah Xenovia mengganti gaun yang dikenakan Ophis dengan baju miliknya yang sudah pasti kebesaran setelah sebelumnya mengeringkan tubuh Ophis dengan handuk agar tidak masuk angin sedangkan Naruto mati-matian mencari supermarket yang buka 24 jam untuk membeli popok dsb.

Setelah Xenovia selesai mengganti gaun Ophis dan Naruto telah kembali pulang dengan satu plastik besar peralatan bayi, mereka berdua membicarakan sesuatu dengan topik yang terlalu awal bagi remaja seusianya.

"Jadi bisa jelaskan padaku siapa perempuan dan bayi itu? Jangan bilang bahwa perempuan itu adalah kakak dari bayi tadi." Tanya Xenovia dengan nada serius sembari melihat Sekai dan Ophis yang tertidur di sofa yang sama, tubuh Ophis yang mungil membuat sofa ukuran paling besar mampu dijadikan alas tidur 2 orang.

"Perempuan itu bernama Otsutsuki Ophis. CEO perusahaan Adnimoon group sekaligus pemimpin dari organisasi Game Of God. Sedangkan bayi tadi aku temukan saat aku pulang." Jawab Naruto seadanya. Tidak ada gunanya juga dia menyembunyikan hal ini dari Xenovia.

"Kalau begitu kenapa kau bisa bertemu seorang CEO? Lalu pulang darimana?"

"Ceritanya sangat panjang. Aku malas menceritakannya."

"Akan aku dengarkan semuanya."

"Sebenarnya bukan masalah malas atau tidak tapi ini masalah tahan atau tidak."

"Tahan atau tidak?"

"Aku tidak tahu sampai kapan bisa bertahan jika kau terus berpakaian seperti itu."

Melihat apa yang dipakainya membuat Xenovia terkejut setengah mati. Pasalnya saat ini dia hanya memakai dalaman, belum lagi celana dalamnya sedikit basah tadi membuatnya semakin malu.

"Berapa lama kau melihatnya?" Tanya Xenovia dingin.

"Sudah lama. Sejujurnya aku sempat memfotonya saat kau tidur." Jawab Naruto ngaco.

 **Time Skip (setelah menceritakan semua tentang pemegang gelar dari awal)**

"Oh... aku paham sekarang. Tapi aku sedikit bingung dengan ceritamu Naruto."

"Bingung? Apa yang membuatmu bingung?"

"Menurut ceritamu pemegang gelar ini sudah ada sejak jaman Pythagoras hidup, tapi kenapa gelar lain diambil dari ilmuwan pada abad 15 keatas?"

"Ini masih hipotesaku, tapi menurutku hal ini terjadi untuk menandai kami semua, pengelompokan agar tidak bercampur aduk."

"Tapi kenapa para ilmuwan dari jaman yang berbeda? Bukankah lebih mudah kalau dari jaman yang sama?"

"Ini masih hipotesaku. Menurutku Albert Einstein, Florence Nighthingale, Thomas Alfa Edison, Galileo Galilei, Leonardo Da Vinci, Isaac Newton, seseorang bernama Enigma dan Antonionette adalah tokoh-tokoh yang mewarisi kemampuan spesial sehingga mereka berinisiatif untuk memberikan namanya sebagai gelar untuk menandai kemampuan spesial yang diwarisi oleh generasi selanjutnya."

"Lalu apa gelarmu dan juga kemampuan spesialmu?"

"Gelarku adalah Einstein tapi untuk kemampuan spesial aku tidak punya karena perantaranya telah hancur (gelang Orpheus)."

Setelah mendengar penjelasan panjang lebar dari Naruto mengenai eksistensi dirinya dan 8 orang lain (tanpa gelar Aristoteles karena informasinya minim) yang memiliki gelar berbeda membuat Xenovia sadar bahwa dunia ini masih sangat luas. Melihat ke arah Sekai alias bayi yang ditemukan Naruto saat ini tertidur pulas di sofa membuat sisi keibuan Xenovia sedikit muncul.

"Naruto, kau bilang akan membawa Sekai ke Jepang bukan? bersama dengan kedua gadis kakak beradik tadi lalu gadis yang tidur di sofa ini?"

"Ya, aku akan membawa mereka ke Jepang. Papan permainannya ada disana."

"Bawa aku juga." Tak pelak perkataan Xenovia ini membuat Naruto kaget.

"Heh? Kenapa kau ingin ikut tiba-tiba? Bukannya saat diajak Irina kemarin pagi kau menolaknya?"

"Ini masalah Sekai. Dari melihat wajahnu saja aku bisa tahu kau seorang workaholic jadi siapa yang akan mengurus Sekai?"

"Ibuku ada di rumah setiap saat dan jujur saja dia sedikit kesepian karena aku dan ayahku biasanya pulang malam karena ada urusan sedangkan adikku belum cukup untuk menghibur ibu. Dia bilang ingin aku segera lulus, belajar sedikit lagi, mencari pasangan, menikah dan punya anak, lalu ibu ingin dapat andil dalam mengurus anakku. Tapi tidak apa-apa kalau kau memang ingin ikut, kalau begitu sekalian saja."

"Sekalian saja?"

"Kita akan menyamar sebagai pasangan suami istri." Kata Naruto pada Xenovia disertai cengiran khas pada akhir kalimatnya.

'Satu kebencian telah hilang, satu janji juga telah aku tepati. Sekarang saatnya game utama dimulai. Enigma, Pythagoras dan juga Aristoteles. Kebencian dan ambisi kalian telah mengubah alur dunia ini tapi tenang saja karena aku akan selalu memastikan dunia ini berjalan sesuai alurnya. The Game Has Only Just Begin (Again).'

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Siapa yang bilang ini Spin Off? Ini juga cerita kaya di fic **Maji de Watashi ni Koi Shinasai' Lobe Me, Seriously!** Ngerjain game sebanyak ini butuh waktu lebih jadi maklum kalo chapter terakhir lemot updatenya soalnya gamenya sendiri gak asal bikin.

A/N: chapter paling kampret yang dengan 9 game bersama pemecahannya -_- huwaaah! Rasanya saya nyesel bikin fanfic kaya gini karena sangat-sangat menyusahkan dan juga karena ada orang yang mereview NEXT, LANJUT dsb membuat batin saya semakin tertekan sehingga memperlambat saya dalam menulis tapi ini resiko kampret yang harus saya terima.

sebenarnya sekuel ini sudah saya umumkan loh di LMS, saat Naruto ngomong sama Minato tentang rencana di chapter berapalah itu saya lupa dia bilang **rencana LHASNJLAB** (kalo gak salah) itu sebenarnya singkatan dari Leave Hometown And Start New Journey Like A Boss.

 **Kenapa author gak suka review macam NEXT, LANJUT dsb?**

Saya bergolongan darah A dan biasanya orang bergolongan darah A sangat sukar menolak permintaan seseorang jadi saat membaca review seperti itu membuat saya merasa seperti diperintah dan langsung ingin mengerjakan tapi apa mau dikata kemampuan saya juga sangat terbatas. Hasilnya hancur beberapa kali setiap mau buat awalan untuk chapter baru karena review Lanjut, Next dsb terus terngiang-ngian di kepala saya. Andaikan orang yang mengirim review itu merasakan apa yang saya rasakan seperti remake berkali-kali, mengontrol jalannya alur yang kadang semrawut di tengah jalan dan menulis dengan beban saya gak tahu nih fic jadinya kaya gimana lagi. Jadi jangan salahkan saya jika suatu saat nanti saya tidak akan pernah memposting lanjutan dari fic saya dengan alasan MUAK dsb.

 **Mata Naruto berbeda warna?**

Coba baca ulang fanfic Maji de Watashi ni Koi Shinasai: LMS chapter Lost Time Memory. Di flashback chapter itu Naruto pake penutup mata kan?

Nano, Log Out


End file.
